Jurassic World
by AnnTaylor87
Summary: Jenna Degler is finishing her studies and works in Jurassic World. Owen Grady works there too and crosses her path. But she is proper scientist, he is odd guy. How will they deal with their new teamwork? With GM Claire Dearing? Raptors? Mosasaurs? And unsuspected incoming storm?
1. A New Task

_**IMPORTANT! I wrote this story before the movie Jurassic World came out, therefore, most things will be made up (also, I translated it roughly the same time, so my English is not very good here). I only knew there will be Owen and Claire (I made her doctor here) and the others are my own. The most important among them is OC Jenna Degler and later Ty (Gray). I like Ty Simpkins but I had no idea what his character will be, so I made him Owen's little brother named Ty. There are some other made up characters as Sorkin or Pierce, but they are not important, they just represent the rest of employees and I needed them for more complexity.**_

 _ **Also, my park will work differently, less modern (little more like in Jurassic Park), no cell phones are working properly, staff uses SUVs and jeeps... In sum, this is just my and my friends imagination, because she wanted this as her birthday present (she totally loves Chris Pratt). So just enjoy "this has something in common with Jurassic whatever but is not exactly the same".**_

* * *

"Where's Grady? Does anyone here know where is Dr. Grady?! And why he doesn't answer?! This guy is a disaster!" Dr. Dearing shouted and looked around her colleagues in the Center for Research in the park Jurassic World, which was reopened and fully functional with new attractions, new dinosaurs, and new procedures at the Costa Rican island Nublar twenty years after the InGen fiasco. She just tried to contact Owen Grady, a scientist conducting behavioral research of Velociraptors, but to her anger by very peculiar way, and she couldn't deal with it. And not responding in general simply belonged to one of his habits, because she knew very well that his radio (communication through cell phones wasn't reliably functional on this tropical island yet) was not broken, but forgotten or unnoticed.

But no one responded to her cursing, and even if someone knew something, they would probably not want to draw attention to themselves. If she needed to speak to Dr. Grady, the poor chosen one of them would have to go to get him, and it had never been enjoyable for anyone due to the... circumstances. Another of Owen's incomprehensible conditions.  
"I don't have time to look for him for like an hour and still be ignored. I really don't need it! I just ran out of patience, from now on I give my hands off!" she threw her radio on the table.  
"But we need to stay in touch with him, he doesn't come into the main buildings exactly too often," Sorkin, one of the assistants specialized in animal monitoring or safety, reminded her. Sorkin's specialization was the first one. Beyond them and maintenance, there were mainly caretakers specialized for each species.  
"Okay, but I've got really enough," she returned Sorkin's glance and looked over the others. "Miss Degler," then she turned to the youngest woman in the main room of the Center.

"Doc?"  
"You are in charge now."  
"...I am in charge of communication with Dr. Grady? And like... how? " she looked at her a little frightened. She heard all sorts of things about this eccentric man - starting with the fact that he lived in a cabin in the middle of the island and ending with trips among raptors. She also saw him two or three times from a distance, but that didn't help her make a better picture.  
"If we need him, you call him," Dearing said as if it was obvious.  
"But he is not responding now?" Jenna Degler suggested a question.  
"So you have to go and get him!"  
"How?" even though she already knew the answer.  
"Go for him," Sorkin added the instruction a little much gleefully.  
"But..." Jenna immediately tried to protest. She was able to find out where exactly that cabin stood and how to get there, but she didn't want to try at all. But Dr. Dearing didn't let her say anything and dissolved this meeting until Owen appears.

Jenna was quietly raging.  
Of course, she tried to protest and soften Sorkin at least, but she only got the reply that if she didn't like her job, she might go. Which irritated her even more. Everyone here knew that she wasn't an employee, but that a hotel apartment was only released for her and work alongside Dr. Dearing was allowed to her as a practical part of her doctoral thesis, and therefore, other employees were downgrading her as an ordinary student or assistant. But she had most of the studies already done. She mastered the whole paleontology. Even field trips with famous Alan Grant, the former partner of her mother, with whom she broke up when Jenna was five and who was on Isla Nublar during the first attempt to build a Jurassic Park. And also, just out of curiosity, she looked into the publications of mathematician Ian Malcolm, who was engaged in the genetic experiments with dinosaurs since the double adventure on Costa Rican islands.  
She managed this all thanks to the significant help of her family - mother Ellie and stepfather Mark Degler, and now she only needed to complete her research, get her title, and finally be free to decide where to aim. Whether to stay here or go back to Academic ground alongside her friends. But instead, she suddenly had to become a nanny for a man with a reputation of a cave barbarian.

Therefore, she briskly returned to her rented apartment, one of several designed for scientists long-term residences, slightly bigger than the guest rooms in the hotel and differently furnished, and opened her closet.  
Sorkin had left to her the location of Grady's dwelling just before his departure, she entered it into her GPS and so found out that he wasn't living in the center of the island, but surprisingly on the coast. According to the plan of the park, right next to the Velociraptor's paddock. Still, it undoubtedly meant an overgrown patch on a cliff and journey through the bushy jungle.  
She hated things like that. She had never much liked stays in nature, she had not belonged to the Scouts or other similar camps, all her life had been in the city. The only thing she could bear, used to be staying at the excavations. Mainly because she used to be there with Alan, who brought her to prehistoric life as a small child, and even though their family completely fell apart, they used to spend time together. In addition, there had never been forests and nature in the true sense of these words. But here, yes, there were not only forests here, but virgin forests, rivers, vines, tall grass, overgrown old InGen buildings - left somewhere as a shelter for wildlife - insects, animals cry, mud, stones and even electric fences made no difference.

Therefore, she'd never think that she was going to wear long pants tucked into high solid boots with neoprene coating. Even the subject of her research was chosen not to need to get closer to it! Bones examining had never bothered her and smooth transfer to the mosasaur biology and researching the effect of artificial breeding on their presumed evolution didn't mean much, because no one chased her into the ocean. And although she officially worked as an assistant for the animal care of the General Manager Dearing, she might not get too close to the animals. Maybe when some of them were anesthetized and no longer dangerous.  
She was quite scared and annoyed that now she had to go through the jungle and poisonous animals as snakes, rodents, and birds with no park supervision, because they were living here before new dinosaurs came, and looke for crazy Owen Grady. And above that, she guessed that no proper way led to his cabin as he was riding only a motorcycle!  
But then she thought of something worse. What if he wouldn't be in his cabin? She had to get him. And he studied the only species that was not part of the exhibition yet - Velociraptors. She had no idea what exactly he studied. Perhaps she didn't want to know, but what if she would have to hunt him around their paddock? She wouldn't go inside for anything. And who knows where his platform for their observations was.

And even if she would find him in the cabin, she imagined overgrown shed under the trees, where tons of snakes were waiting to fall on her shoulders and tons of mosquitoes to attack her eyes. Therefore, she frantically turned her suitcase upside down to find sunglasses, the bigger one, hiding more than a half of her face, and baseball cap that she usually never wore. Then she looked in the mirror and critically eyed her uncomfortable terrain jacket bulging her chest. She turned around, hair pinned back into a ponytail tucked under the collar, and wondered if it would be enough.

And just when she decided that it would be, she hesitated, grabbed two elastic bands, tightened her sleeves with them (ticks had to find the island a paradise and who knows what she would make her way through), and reached for her strong taser, which she wore on the rare expeditions for animals, because she held not really a hundred percent confidence in sedatives and also had an experience that small procompsognathus had no problem with getting almost anywhere. And although the visitors considered them cute and they didn't dare to bother the expeditions, she was not going to see some of them to jump and bite her. Then she came out, got into one of the company jeeps and headed away led by a small red dot on the electronic map.


	2. Meet Owen

**_Hi, second chapter with Owen is here! And it contains more changes. As I wrote this before the movie, Owen and Claire are both doctors here. Owen is expert of prehistoric predators, Claire is some sort of caretaker, but not really in the field. She is more the head official for them and GM of the park, but has some knowledge and title. So that's why they are calling everyone Doctor._**

* * *

Her way looked well, but only on the beginning. Jenna drove the solid, asphalted roads intended for visitors between paddocks. Then she went into one passable paddock with free entrance because peaceful Brachiosaurus were placed there, from which came no danger, at least due the experienced park drivers. And when she went out, she had to turn to the operational dirt road starting at the sign 'Authorized only'. She once more and with love looked at the asphalt road which seemed to her, despite its incomparability with the highways in the United States, like the real convenience and continued between the trees.

But then she suddenly stopped, because the last redemptive idea occurred to her. Namely, that Dr. Grady might be back near his radio and could finally answer. She took her own set to the required frequency and prayed. But even now she heard only cracking and no voice, just like Claire Dearing.

She swore and moved on again, holding the radio in her left hand, ready to try it until he would be caught.

But he still didn't reply to her attempts to communicate with him and Jenna just watched the dot leading her jeep on GPS to the coast. She was surprised when she rode out of the forest about forty meters from the sea-cliff and found a quite pleasant looking glade with a few trees and a view over the bay and the opposite shore of a forested cape. It even wasn't a reef, the ground was only a few meters above sea level. She admitted, that it was a beautiful place for a sight and few pictures, but when her eyes fell on a wooden-metal building little bit farther, she immediately returned to the original idea. Owen Grady was a nutcase.

At that moment, she also stopped, opened the door of her jeep while the cabin door opened at the same time, and she could inspect Doctor Nutcase closely for the first time.  
At first, his unshaven, neither overgrown nor only "sexy stubble" face caught her attention and then his green shirt with short sleeves underlining his biceps and abs. She couldn't decide whether it's a pro or con, because if he would grab a stick and try to oust her, she doubted she would be faster even with her taser. She also doubted for a moment that she would prefer standing against him rather than angry Triceratops. So to minimize the chance of his attack, she started the conflict herself.

"Are you Dr. Grady? And can you tell me why you didn't answer our calls? I called you a hundred times!" she got out of her jeep with these words and headed towards him. She was awaiting excuses or cry or some answer, but he just kept standing under the stairs and stared at her. His eyes scanned her glasses and boots and stopped at the rubber bands on her sleeves.  
"Are you coming here through the Amazon forest?"  
"What..." then Jenna made a quick glance at her arms, vigorously removed her glasses and decided to ignore his comment. "If you had answered, I wouldn't come here at all! Where have you been? Dr. Dearing is looking for you. "  
"I came back from the observation right now. I'd had to forget a walkie-talkie, so that's why," he shrugged, and it seemed that he considered the whole affair closed, because he turned, picked up an old blanket and was going to throw it over his bike. Jenna noticed that it's unusual to see so much exposed "guts" on a bike as could be seen here and also remembered that there wasn't any typical off-road machine noise. It probably had an electric engine like all the park jeeps.

Owen noticed her inspection and probably realized what she was thinking.  
"I'd lightened it and added an electric engine. I also have an additional gas tank, but it attracts too much attention to me on the ground. "  
"You don't want close touch with your favorite ones?" she said in return, but he didn't seem to be offended.  
"Of course not, you would want to? So what's up? Wanna pull me somewhere? Something happened in the jungle?"  
Jenna realized that compared to him, she really looked awkward. And also didn't know if he meant his question seriously or teasingly.  
"I heard you live in the middle of the forest. Which you don't, but it's still wilderness here, I'm not going to risk anything. And do not try this look, I'm not a fan of such... I prefer a shower and a bed instead of a waterfall... and dirt floor!"

Owen shook his head.  
"So you were looking for me for nothing?"  
"No, you are going to talk to Dr. Dearing immediately. And you will always respond and tell when we can hunt you up, understood?"  
"Sure, sure," Owen finally threw a blanket over the bike to prevent clogging by dirt from the trees and the animals and waved his hand.  
"I'm serious. Since today, I'm in charge of contact with you and you will respond to me! I will not come here because of every little stupidity."  
"I totally understand, it must be quite challenging to dress like this, huh?"  
Jenna gasped.  
"Just remember that the oval thing with the antenna and transmitter diode is radio, and we'll both be fine. Or do you want me to draw the notification procedure for you?"  
"How about if you wrote me down your amazing dress code?" he returned her tone.  
"Call Dr. Dearing. And answer me. I ask nothing more."

Jenna crushed a curse at the completely unnecessary journey between her teeth, another one at the completely absurd colleague, climbed back into the jeep, tossed her sunglasses on the seat beside her, ripped her baseball cap off and tossed it in the same place, and rode away.

After a while on the way, which she already managed with fewer checks of navigation, she realized, she also didn't introduce herself well and behaved as if Dr. Grady was some poisonous and incompetent visitor or student. But then she said to herself, that it was his fault, and she certainly didn't need to be a friend with him. She shouldn't take care of him, just call him if he's needed. And perhaps it wouldn't be frequent job.


	3. Microraptor

Jenna was putting together the measured data of dependency of the activity of the Mosasaurs on the temperature and time of the day for the rest of her day, even though it wasn't funny or groundbreaking work. Mosasaurs didn't behave differently than other reptiles in the local relatively warm waters. But for the next day she planned to watch the sonar and underwater cameras located at the coast, where the subjects of her research had their "paddock" - a special concrete aquariums separating a part of the ocean with numerous small straits through which the animals couldn't get out, but the water, fish and small sea creatures could flow. It also helped with their feeding - Mosasaurs could supplementary feed themselves. But she barely arrived in the lab with computers monitoring the sea and had to answer the call of Dr. Dearing.

"Come to the infirmary for small animals and get Grady. We have Microraptor attacked with a damaged leg."  
"I'll call him, but why me? Dromaeosaurids are his specialty, not mine," she tried to resist, because she really didn't want to go and because she really intended to focus on a completely different kind.  
"It will be necessary to determine if the attacker infected it. And that's your cup of tea!" she heard and radio became silent.

Jenna sprang up growling. Director of the Center agreed to do her research on the island, but at least for appearances' sake as an employee, so he hired her as a GM animal assistant, a.k.a. caretaker. She hoped they would respect her focus and she would be treating sea reptiles, but she still had to help in the treatment of all animals, and it's not just a delay but if it was about carnivores, a little scary too. And now Dr. Grady, predatory expert, joined and because every creature here was quite a high investment, Dr. Dearing undoubtedly didn't want to have any failure on her head.

Although she could relax a little because Owen responded almost immediately and said he's on his way, so she just drove to the infirmary.  
It was a large building divided into several smaller departments, depending on a size of treated animal. She headed to not very large clinic for animals up to the size of Velociraptor regardless of type. Around it she could find the department for sea animals, where a huge aquarium stood instead of cages and straps, neonatal department as employees nicknamed the lab for newly hatched dinosaurs, for the cases when it wasn't possible to place them to their relatives, laboratory intended for microbiology like animals samples or anything else to analyze, and a large room with a canvas roof, where in the case of the greatest need, large theropods, sauropods and almost all herbivores like the Triceratops or Stegosaurus were brought. Just when she arrived on the island for the first time, she saw Stegosaurus for which was necessary to determine the cause of death, right there. Employees assured her it was an exceptional situation and they eventually discovered that human factor failed here, because someone prepared a defective brew of additional feed, but it still seemed unreal when she saw the giant mountain of meat lying limply in a sterile room.  
And then there was another entrance into the indoor, enclosed paddock at the very end where the animals with a serious injury ended until they completely recovered. It was mainly to prevent a possible attack in their own paddock.

But she didn't go through the whole complex now. She walked right into the second brick box. The areas of each individual lab were strictly separated to not irritate the animals with smells and chemicals.  
"Dr. Grady is on his way," she said immediately into free space and then looked at the anesthetized body strapped to a steel bed recessed into the floor. "What happened?"  
"His subcutaneous chip started freaking out and when we drove through the cameras, we saw him floundering on the ground on the border of raptor's and diloph's paddocks. Luckily the rest of the pack missed him because it's feeding time, so they are in another part. We arrived for him and it looks like a full hit. Apparently he tried to run away and somehow get rid of it, but just did something with his leg," man dressed in a khaki suit, thus probably one of the current caretakers who cared about the different kinds out there, said to Jenna. Unfortunately for her, even these field workers were on the higher posts of hierarchy applied by Doctor than she was.  
"Like Dilophosaurus spat on him?" Jenna made sure that she understood correctly his jargon shortening dinosaurs names and their actions.  
"Yeah. This one isn't fully grown yet. He was probably just curious and they ran into each other on opposite sides of the fence. It's not hard to provoke Dilophus to an attack, and when he couldn't get through the fence, he at least tried it this way. "  
"So we need to do tests. If the poison that Dilophosaurus spits, got into the body, it's not good. But since it hadn't been fully paralyzed, it's a sign that it may not," Dr. Dearing continued after the nameless caretaker and gave Jenna a vial of Microraptor's blood. Jenna noticed that she was certainly not shortening or familiar label user.  
"Poor fellow," Jenna commented when she looked back from the hard face of Doctor at Microraptor. It really wasn't an adult individual who would be about a meter, but a grown-up baby. It couldn't be otherwise since this species was new in the park and their releasing into a paddock was still experimental. They also found about the attack so quickly thanks to this, because until it's clear how would they behave in a new home, new species were constantly monitored more closely than others, especially by subcutaneous chips. Adult animals occasionally lost them at various skirmishes or by browsing through the jungle, or chip could stop transmitting, but it didn't bother anyone, mainly because they had only a few individuals of the really big dinosaurs, which was easy to control by the camera and personal supervising. This one, however, had it.  
"We have to fix its leg. It has to stay here until we find out the extent of damage and stabilize fixation, and then it will go to the separate paddock until it can fully run. If you find nothing, it could come out pretty well."

"So what's going on? A fight?" the door opened again and Owen Grady entered. The Doctor just repeated her diagnosis and caretaker's assumption of provoking Dilophosaurus.  
"It doesn't surprise me, raptors are generally terribly curious and test the boundaries. They are like kids in this and several other aspects."  
"Excellent. And I need your assistance. We have to x-ray its leg and if it's damaged, find appropriate fixation. I think that a few days rest will be enough, but if it's broken..." Dr. Dearing shrugged.  
"Yeah, sure. I prepare a treatmen according to it then," he nodded and Doctor with caretaker went for mobile X-ray. They decided to use it in all cases. It's easier than carry even the largest animals in the infirmary and then find that unnecessary. Furthermore, it's practical that each room didn't must have its own and its reliability was confirmed by using even by forensic experts.

"You're here, too?" Owen asked Jenna.  
"Sure. Dilophosaurus or nature could trouble him inside as well as outside," she waved in front of him with a vial of blood. "But otherwise, this is definitely not my specialty."  
"I wouldn't want another. Raptors are really interesting."  
"Like kids?" she asked him, but he apparently didn't take cues. Jenna wondered if it's because he spent his time in the company of silent predators, or he just had no sense of humor.  
"I don't know if kids are so interesting, but yeah raptors are. They are really smart, and I love that."  
"Sure..."

Jenna looked back to the door and listened. She found that the Doctor still wasn't coming, so she wanted to get away herself, because the company of someone whom she probably couldn't understand, and especially Owen Grady, wasn't really great. But he stopped her.  
"Wait, I don't know how much they gave him, but if he wakes up, I'm not going to stay here alone."  
"He's chained, what are you afraid of?" she turned back to him a little annoyed, even though she wouldn't be alone with a predator either, even if by an accident. "I thought you like it."  
"Liking also means respect their peril. And he may cut the strap or rip itself. Injured, disoriented and feeling in danger he's even stronger. There is no difference from other creatures."  
Jenna looked at Microraptor still lying on the table first and then at Owen. It seemed to her that now he spoke not only as an expert but she heard the actual interest and perhaps a compassion in his voice, which was quite unexpected. Despite she hated when someone hurt anything and she would never agreed with animal fights, even food chain in the wilderness was a little harsh for her, she couldn't pat the raptor so gently on the head. Actually pat him at all. It seemed really strange to her, but he perhaps loved them for real.  
"Don't count on me to hold him."  
"You would have to," he shrugged.

But she didn't, because Dr. Dearing came with the device twenty seconds later.  
"What are you still doing here, Degler? We need results now, not the next week," she snapped at Jenna.  
She turned without a word and went into the lab. She just heard Dearing say that her mother is known Ellie Sattler-Degler, but it didn't seem that Jenna could be going in her footsteps.  
She was upset. She was going in her footsteps, in the footsteps of both of her parents, she just didn't enjoy paleobotany and despite all the Alan's efforts also left the bones and threw herself into the living and moving creatures. But she was sure that Dearing didn't criticize her for not supporting her mother and Alan's thesis about mutants that couldn't be taken as a true prototype of fossils. She just didn't like her and chose her as an opportunity to cool the burn.

Fortunately for her and raptor, she found nothing that would indicate possible future problems in the blood. Thus, she only left her report in the office of the main caretaker, because the infirmary was empty. The inspection was probably done, raptor ended up in the paddock for sick animals and Claire Dearing and Owen went on their own. Maybe even together, she thought, because Claire behaved the most normal and nicest at least in front of him. And then she returned to the monitors showing underwater life in the Mosasaur aquarium.


	4. Mosasaur Trouble

Jenna watched the Mosasaurs for the next two days without some particular distraction. She noted that the activity of the older female had decreased significantly and mainly the burly male swimming here and there showed in front of the underwater cameras. It seemed to her as if he enjoyed the space, which he had while the female stayed near the stones and small caves at the bottom, and it looked as if he was a little flaunting. And he wasn't the only one. She also noticed that Dr. Grady was regularly coming to check the Microraptor and Dr. Dearing was always waiting for him in front of the Center. That could really mean something was happening between them, couldn't it?

They were seen debating quite often and Owen was calling her Claire. Not Dr. Dearing anymore. He had to know her personally and a softer expression on her face somehow revealed it would be true. Indeed, she was a tall, slender redhead, everyone knew that she wore shorts or skirts under her doctor cloak to show her tanned legs, and she wouldn't try to go into the field absurdly awkward as Jenna.

She also wore sandals on high heels inside the Center - she used it to draw more than one view on her... bottom. Admiring or jealous, that depended on gender and preferences. And buttons of her shirt also couldn't be tightly to her neck, because she had a lot to show. He certainly liked her, even Neanderthals would like her, let alone Owen. And could he seduce her? Jenna had no idea what her tastes were, and if she preferred nature or ultramodern lab in the middle of the city. She didn't know f she was single either, she actually didn't know about any of them, but she'd be objectively stupid if she said that Owen, his muscles, and eyes were nothing. Interests and style could be secondary, even words aren't needed for sex itself, though.

She met them at a dinner the next evening. She'd never noticed Owen there before. Although, she'd never sought him out, but she still had the impression that he didn't use to go for a meal in the Visitors center, another building of the Jurassic World complex. And now here he was with Claire at the same table. They had a radiograph between them and talked about something. Then Claire laughed and seemingly winked to Owen. But he remained to look at the picture and hastily gorged himself with stuffed chicken breast and fries.

She rather angrily stabbed her portion than eat it. Claire Dearing still lessened her all the time and in the morning, they directly fought when she refused to substitute her during the test of Microraptor's ankle. She didn't want to admit she was afraid nor that she didn't want to be there, and so they started to yell at each other after a while. And although Jenna won by a nose, she certainly brought another wave of Doctor's displeasure on herself. And despite the fact that she was so ruthless and unpleasant person, nothing prevented Claire from being the authority and even flirt. With someone whom she gave her in charge.

And what about her? She still nothing. All those who were on Claire's side looked at her offhand, others barely greeted her - she shouldn't blame them because she didn't know them, too - and Owen Grady was undoubtedly just joking. Suddenly, she wanted to repay it to him. And even more to her. To have luck someday and enjoy some fun. She just didn't know if also with him, he was still Mr. Neanderthal for her, a lot more since she saw his cabin, but on the other hand, he really was a scientist, a professional colleague, and a young, good-looking man. But then she looked at him again at the moment when Claire stood up with a smile, patted Owen's shoulder, leaned close to him so he had her neckline right next to his head, said something to him softly and left, and all those thoughts turned back. After all, there were plenty of things that repelled her from him, and he had his raptors and Claire, who sometimes resembled a raptor, too.

She stood up a moment later but fortunately didn't meet Claire. While she headed to the side door, Jenna went right through the main entrance. Soon she heard other quickly approaching steps behind, and when they clicked on an outdoor staircase directly behind her, she turned and wanted to step aside. And in the second she paid the impatient person, she noticed it's none other than Owen, just pretending to be a bit grim. But he apparently overlooked her and bumped into her shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled and looked up. "Oh, it's you."  
"It sounds like you actually didn't want to apologize me," she didn't spare a comment.  
"I just didn't notice you. No coat, no full field..."  
"Of course, I understand that you find it funny, as Dr. Dearing is usually the one twirling around you, isn't she?"  
"Claire cares about all the animals, so even mine," Owen shrugged and didn't elaborate it further. Jenna noticed that he didn't comment twirling at all as if he hinted that there could be nothing more than working relationship. But he said 'Claire'.  
"But it definitely seemed that she had a good time with you."  
Owen looked at her a little more searchingly this time.  
"I don't agree with the procedure with that Microraptor. And she didn't forget to remind me that the main caretaker is not me, so I don't have the final word."  
"And what you don't agree with? He wasn't seriously hurt, right?"  
"But to send undertreated animal in such a situation among the others isn't responsible, and she wants to do it. You know, raptors, and all kinds created until now, they have interesting specifics regarding the pack," he said and according to how he accelerated, he was going to recite a long lecture, but Jenna heard a radio at her waist. She interrupted Owen with gesture and reported to Terry Pierce, a technician caring about her underwater monitoring.

"It seems like you should come here immediately."  
"I was there all day yesterday and I checked the records this morning, something has changed?" she asked a little confused by his urgent tone with considerable uncertainty.  
"I do not know, maybe. No measured change and no sign of anything wrong, but anyway I don't see it right."  
"And what, finally?!"  
"The older Mosasaur female. It's strange."  
"And can you describe how, or do I have to ask?" Jenna snapped impatiently, so now she resembled Claire, but she couldn't help herself. Technician acted as he wouldn't want to say anything, and she already had noticed the decreasing activity. She was concerned that it may be a sign of disease.  
"She is virtually inactive. Still lying around at the bottom, by the small cave near the coast. Unresponsive to stimuli, no hunting. While male and younger female are completely normal."  
"I see. I'm on my way," she understood immediately that it really would be better if she'd check the situation herself, cut the connection and got radio back in the case on her belt. Then she returned to Owen, whose speech was interrupted. "You see? This is how we treat the radio."

"Stop treating me as an amateur and better tell me what's wrong with the Mosasaur."  
"Why?"  
"I'm coming with you, I'm interested," he said to her puzzled look.  
"In Mosasaur? But this isn't your field, they are far from the runners and they're not actually even dinosaurs."  
"You really had to stop underestimate me, soon-to-be-doctor Degler," he stopped her and climbed into her jeep while his bike still stand before the restaurant. There was nothing else what Jenna could do than sit behind the driving-wheel and take him with her. At the same time she vainly thought about how she could interpret his "soon-to-be-doctor", audacity and sudden interest in the context of underestimation and perhaps absenting humor.

Therefore, they didn't talk much during their ride. Jenna still couldn't decide if he just fouled her or if it was really a manifestation of contempt. And when Owen asked her what pulled her into Mosasaur, she bluntly told that living animals attracted her more than their fossilized skeletons, but that she was no lover of wilderness and it totally suited her when she wasn't forced closer to them. This led Owen to another question, why was she studying living animals when she was obviously afraid of them. But she again settled him, saying that not everyone can love bloodthirsty beasts. She winked at him after that but found him neither smile nor looking offended. He seemed more indulgendly, as if he was sure that she could never understand, so he would not explain to her what was she wasting. And she also realized that this expression put a very handsome mask of calm on his face.

But then she already focused on the road until they reached the northeastern coast, passed the gate with a big blue-and-yellow sign Sea World and the pointer to the technical facilities. There she jumped out of the jeep, ran into a small, low building marked clearly legible sign 'Employees only' and didn't care whether Owen followed her.

"So what's up with this Mosasaur?"  
"As I was saying. But no injuries or illness are visible at first sight, so who knows. But if you want to examine her thoroughly, we will have to distract others and call the whole guard," Pierce answered with chewing gum in his mouth and eyes still fixed to the monitors projecting shots from multiple cameras located in different places and different depths on the walls of the aquarium.

Jenna didn't say anything. She knew that he wasn't joking with the guard. She knew what a proper sea animal examination meant. She would had to prepare the bait in the second aquarium to lure the male and female junior to the bulkhead between first and second, run it, let them cross and isolate them for the safety of divers, shoot sedative to older female and quickly "fish" her out. It would be necessary to alert at least two divers, technicians for crane and aquarium, the driver of the transport container, other caretakers to prepare the sea infirmary, and finally Dr. Dearing, and she really wasn't thrilled about that, especially as she didn't know if the animal was really sick. And handle that all until it's completely dark.

"And what about to try to elicit or arouse her? Maybe she's just tired or bored," Owen said. Gratitude, however, was not given to him.  
"Do you see this camera?" technician frowned at him. "The female lies near the bottom. This is her flipper, so the rest of her body is partly in the cave. It's out of the shot, but we know about it. We are lucky she keeps to the shallow parts, so it's not too deep for the cameras. But it's too far for some stimulation. So how do you think we should do it?"  
"She's a predator, she should respond to the blood. Or a threat."  
"Do you mean that someone jumps there and will twirl in front of her with cut wrist?" Pierce asked sarcastically and a bit scared.  
Owen noticed that he said the same thing as Jenna.  
"Why is the twirling such a thing? Is this a paleo-oceanologist expression?"  
"Funny. So how do you see it, you dromeaosauridologist?" Jenna snapped because she understood that remark quite clearly. Both then burned each other with eyes. Pierce just thought that even watching courtship rituals of prehistoric animals couldn't prepare him for the rituals of prehistoric scientists, except perhaps mutual provocations. These were the same everywhere. But all he said was: "You are competing who breaks his tongue first?"  
"No. And I can see it easily. Just drop a piece of properly bloody meat in front of her nose. Preferably attached to a rope to move it and pull it out."  
"And how do you think we feed her usually? A tube? They get pieces of meat with additives all the time."  
"Just try it."

Pierce sighed and was about to call the pantry to attach a fresh serving of meat to the crane, but Jenna stopped him.  
"One minute. First, we have to lure male and female junior or they eat it themselves. And also, we should use it for sampling."  
"How? You do realize, that their samples from under the sea can't be considered as a source of information because they contaminate almost immediately, don't you?" Price said and it was clear that he smelled a lot of upcoming work and intended to avoid it.  
"We could pull her to the surface, I would pick samples. We wouldn't even move her. Indeed, it's not possible otherwise, even if I wanted to pick up everything I can find, we would have to drug her. And if I have to chase divers into the water for collection or fixing a harness, it's the same."  
"Hey, try to give the credit to Doctor and provoke her at first, huh?" Pierce tried again.  
"Okay, but let them add sedatives, if she eats it, we spare underwater shots."  
Pierce nodded, picked up the phone and passed on Jenna's and Owen's idea.


	5. Baby

However, an attempt to force the Mosasaur female to the action wasn't very successful. The two remaining creatures let themselves to be lured into the next tank quite easily, they even vied and attacked each other in an attempt to be first by chunk of the meat, but when Pierce pushed off the shield of the first trunk and the crane on the coast sent his arm above the bay where the tank was located and launched a considerable part of the fresh cow into the water, literally nothing happened. Although the meat fell several meters before the female, they even saw it on camera, but it didn't seem that she was planning to move toward it, even though the water immediately began to mix with the blood, so she couldn't miss it. It only seemed that recorded piece of her flipper slightly expanded, so she perhaps moved a few inches.

"Well... but it was worth it, wasn't it?" Owen said when they realized that the female wasn't really going to eat.  
"Yeah, they got an extra portion of sedatives, really great idea," Jenna spat in reply.  
Owen wanted to argue that the idea was hers but said nothing. He only began to be even more amazed, how could have Jenna choose this park and what led her to do it.  
"Shall I call Henke?" said Pierce, who finally turned his head away from the hopelessly motionless scene. Henke was a diver employed in the park and he was able to use a rifle and harpoon, so he was the first one to call when they needed to pacify non-ground animal.  
"Yeah, what else can we do? Did she eat at least something?"  
"You know how it is. We throw them food, they wrestle and it's gone in a few minutes. I can never tell how much each of them get."  
"Call Henke. I... prepare the set," Jenna waved at him and turned to a glassed locked cabinet on the opposite wall. There were cases with complete veterinary equipment and she, after unlocking the door with her key, reached for the largest one. She checked its contents - vials, injections, and bowls - closed it again and sighed.  
Owen noted it.

"What's going on?"  
"I've never been to them... I told you I don't like this!"  
"She will be anesthetized," he tried to calm her down when he realized what she was afraid of and that he could hear panic in her voice. But it didn't help much.  
"But I hate this! I can't resist those horror visions that she wakes up too early and bites me! That's why I don't wanna go to the animals! They don't like me, even dogs growl at me and... and I've never been to any Mosasaur closer than through this screen."  
"You don't go down to her, do you?" he tried again by rationality.  
"No, but when they put her into a harness and pick her up, I'll have to go to her. They aren't caretakers and nobody else can make any animal surgery, jesus, this is absolutely..." she looked at him, frowned and puffed out her cheeks, as if she wanted to say something pithy, but couldn't remember.  
"Idiotic?" he suggested. "So I can do it."

At first, she looked gratefully, but her gaze hardened again in tge next second.  
"You're not a caretaker, too, you're here as a researcher."  
"That's true, but I can treat the equipment. To examine something probably means to be able to handle it, right?"  
"You know, I don't care. That may be true, but if you're not here as a Mosasaur caretaker, you can't treat my animals. If something happens, it's on me, I'm in charge if I don't call my superior and instead try to handle it myself, and it's the very last thing I need."  
"Okay, I just wanted to help. You looked scared, so..."  
"Thank you for trying," Jenna stopped him by nodding and sounded surprisingly sincere. "I just have to do it by myself."  
Then she grabbed her case and walked out of the building. Owen behind her. He'd never seen picking Mosasaur up from the sea before, so he didn't want to miss it.

But everything proceeded surprisingly smoothly. Owen was a bit worried how would Jenna face to it and whether she would panic, or whether would the Mosasaur female really wake up early and begin a rampage, but nothing happened and they worked as a very well coordinated team.  
A diver fearlessly jumped into the water - Owen doubted that if the animal was in a state of bigger activity, somebody would get him there - and by one accurate shot hit the Mosasaur, which almost immediately dropped out. Then astened the harness from the jack around her body with another colleagues and when they emerged on the surface, a crane operator caught on and Mosasaur found herself above the water. Owen could barely think that they were lucky that she's not the largest one and that they managed to get her into the harness, and the crane arm turned to the mainland and drew its cargo closer to the boat where Jenna with a case waited. It wouldn't be able achieve the ground, so they had to sail between concrete tanks and a few meters into the ocean. Pierce then skilfully turned the boat and Jenna moved to the stern.

"Okay, run it only on my level, we will not move her, so I only gather the samples and you return her back," she instructed the technician through the radio, a little bit pale, but with a firm voice.  
Then, when the harness slowly drifted down to her level, she unfolded her laboratory set on the floor of the boat, picked up a few vials and put them into Owen's hand.  
"Hold this. If you don't spit into it, nothing should happen."

Then she threw a glance at the Mosasaur's half-opened mouth and quickly did her job to be back as soon as possible. So she took her blood, swab of gills and scales and eventually proceeded to the huge mouth full of teeth.  
"You... um..."  
"You are going to do mucosal swab?" Owen understood why she didn't want to do the last act.  
"Just open her mouth... and pray to all gods," she stretched out long rubber gloves and tried to banish the idea of how the mouth would snap and she disappears one part of the ocean and the other in her stomach.  
"Don't worry, she definitely can't wake up now," Owen soothed her and together with Pierce opened the powerful jaws of the animal. Jenna made the swab as quickly as possible, carefully placed it among the other samples, then almost jumped back and when the two men released the jaw and gave the command to the technician to take the female back down, she pulled off her gloves and clapped. "Yeah! We are a damn good team."  
"That's probably the biggest compliment I can get from you," Owen laughed. For the first time, he really and honestly laughed with Jenna.  
"Of course, but I'm the boss," she grinned and glowed with satisfaction. Now, when the worse part of the tests was done, she felt so easy that she forgave all the hints and notes from Owen and Pierce at that moment. "Now the lab, gentlemen."  
"Yes, ma'am," Owen grinned and Pierce drove the boat back to the pier.

Then he said goodbye and returned to his station by computers, while Jenna thanked the crane operator for a well-done job, greeted by thumbs up divers who climbed out of the water after releasing the straps and briskly walked back to the jeep.  
"I'll take you to your bike, come," she said to Owen.  
"Well, when I got so far, I'd quite like to see, what comes out of those samples."  
"And what about your pets?"  
Owen checked his watch.  
"By now they use to hunt, it would be dangerous to go to the platform."  
"Yeah? Have you been hunted before you calculated it like this?" they got into the jeep and Jenna couldn't shut her mouth due to her relief.  
"I calculated it before I began going there, but once... yes."

"Really?"  
"Yeah," Owen said quite amused when he remembered the event. "I was coming back from observation. I rode always the same proven way and mostly had no trouble. Open the gate, go through, close it, and it's it. It's not far, just a short drive, really, it wouldn't be safe otherwise, but then, even though they all were supposed to be at the waterhole because they used to bask there every time at that part of the day, one of them was too curious, wandered around alone and found me when I went off the trail between bushes under the platform. Fortunately, he wasn't too big, it was a cub, so when he jumped over me, I kicked him down. I almost fell off the bike, but I managed it and I thought that I will ride out. But you know what?"  
"He jumped again?" Jenna tried and vowed to herself that nobody would get her into their paddock even for a billion dollars.  
"Yeah. He just jumped on my back. And although the electric engine is quieter, it has the disadvantage that I can't push hard, so I didn't ride him out. Fortunately, he somehow stupidly coordinated his moves, so he slid off my jacket and fell 'cause I was moving. And only then I managed to pull away," he finished.  
"And even after that, you aren't afraid to go back?"  
"Not really. As I said, they are like kids. Once they grow up, they begin to stick assumed habits. It's just until they are young and wild, they are interested in everything unusual, but they don't have much experience to be impossible to deal with it. I started to carry a taser and I upgraded the auxiliary drive so I can go on gasoline in a few seconds. Then I can also speed up and get away."  
"Oh. That's why they hired you, but you must keep all the research at your own risk and you had to make sure that the park will not be responsible for your possible injury or death, huh?"  
"I guess I'm a bit celebrity," he sneered.  
Jenna smiled, too, and just for herself, she said: You have no idea.

Then, finally in the laboratory, she carefully unpacked all the samples, put on a white coat and gloves and prepared to deal with second part of her task.  
"Can you handle a lab equipment?" she asked Owen standing nearby.  
"I guess, do you want help with anything?"  
"Can you assist me?"

Although it meant actually to do bring - give elf, Owen agreed, and he quite liked the time spent with Jenna at work. Once she was consumed by the analysis, combined with a feeling of mastered task, she was much more approachable and enjoyable. And so was he, actually. They talked, theorized whether the cause of Mosasaur's strange behavior may be some of the observed values, and finally began to compete, who hit his theory.  
But as it turned out, when Owen checked one of the last testers after a specified period, they guessed wrong.  
"Well, be damned..."  
"What? Do you have something?" Jenna immediately put down what was she holding.  
"Imagine this. She is gravid."

After this finding, Jenna's jaw dropped. She immediately took another test, but with the same result. Though she had no doubts after the first one. But she didn't understand how she could miss something as important as Mosasaur mating, especially while there was only one male. And while the natural expansion of the population of most species was still a matter of controlled experiments, because most animals come from artificial laboratory "conception", including those several live-bearing rarities like her wards. But it apparently happened. She made a mental note that they would have to arrange continual recording because she could miss the birth itself with the mere real time transmission. But then she realized something else. They were going to have a baby. The first live-born, non-egg baby during the whole existence of the park. The first live-born prehistoric creature since their extinction! And just in her department!

"We're going to have a baby!" she rejoiced and completely forgot that Owen was with her in the laboratory. But he reminded himself.  
"Under other circumstances, this sentence would sound pretty scary."  
Jenna blushed and quickly bent over the table.  
"Damn, I don't get how I could miss this. This is awesome! And due to how she behaves, I reckon that she will soon give birth, so..."  
"So I would give her a little more nutrients and certainly be ready day and night," he finished for her. "And for me, congratulations to the offspring and I'm on my way, if you haven't something else."  
"Um... no, probably not. Thanks for your help," she waved at him and began looking for Dr. Dearing. She guessed that this would be a bomb and nothing could spoil it, even Dearing's yelling that she should recognize it sooner.

At the same time, she realized that Dr. Grady was actually not that bad and such a savage, nuts and Neanderthal. She just listened to the gossips about him all the time, accepted them and made a picture before she met him. And although he really lived in a wooden cabin with address Northcoast 1, Forest, she could handle him. At least in a working way and perhaps otherwise. He certainly didn't seem much like a cold fish. Besides, she thought then with a little twinge, he had to hear a lot of things about her, too, mainly thanks to Claire Dearing. Like that Jenna was incompetent, favored because of her parents, just student who didn't know what she's doing, and moreover, behaving like a little girl when she had to pull the nose out of the Center. And that she was only a shame for her mother. He certainly heard it a lot.  
"Yeah, he had a lot of opportunities in her hotel bed," Jenna snorted aloud. Again, she no longer looked happy.


	6. Birth

**_Before you start to read, I have to warn you. In the end of this chapter, you will find something you may not quite like. I don't think it's M rating, but it's not nice. However, that happens in nature. Enjoy._**

* * *

Since then, Jenna closely monitored the Mosasaur female and spent most of her time in the Sea World. It wasn't much fun because the female was just lying on the bottom, occasionally swam to bite some food, ignored even the provocations of male and female junior and Jenna thought that sometimes she rubbed her belly against rough rocks. But she attributed everything to gravidity and had been looking forward to the moment of birth.

So she completely forgot about all her other duties and thus it didn't last long until a very uncomfortable lecture from Dr. Dearing came. She said, that the pregnant dinosaur wasn't an excuse for missing regular meetings and that she should always be at close hand. Then she asked whether she had forgotten or decided to give up on her superior. And then, after endless five minutes of chastising, she learned that Dr. Grady didn't respond from early morning arrival of a new group of visitors, his radio was silent and she urgently needed to meet him. So - Jenna had to go for him.

It should be the first meeting since Mosasaur testing and the second visit of his cabin. And even if she could prepare a little better and left lumpy jacket and boots in the closet, she didn't want to. If only due to wading through the forest, leaving marked roads, hoping that no vermin would come close to her body and all that for Owen and his coastal grand hotel 'At the End'. She couldn't even hope that he would make her a coffee. She doubted he had a kettle in his cabin. Or maybe electricity. And what if the Mosasaur would start to give birth? They hadn't even a rough guess of the average length of gravidity and no idea how long she carried her offspring. Therefore, going for Owen has annoyed her even more. But on the other hand, it forced her to a prompt action.

She sat in a jeep and road the now little more known way as fast as she could. She snapped out of the forest and to the clearing on the coast in a record time and if she didn't hear the radio at her waist, everything would be dealt with immediately. This way, she had to annoyingly hiss at Claire: "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there!"  
She didn't have to conquer the cabin at least because Owen stood outside and was watching her since her arrival.  
Jenna briskly walked to him, took a breath and tried to start yelling, but he'd never let her speak.  
"I know, I know, I haven't answered to you, I should and next time I'll do it, so we can skip it."  
She wanted to respond to it and at least let loose a bit of anger, but even then she hadn't been allowed to speak. Some boy, maybe about ten, jumped out of the cabin behind Owen and ran up to them.  
"Hi. So this is her? You're that girl of his?" he asked Jenna quite bluntly.  
She blinked.  
"No..."  
"Strange, nobody else comes here and he said, that you wish to bawl him. But you are doing well, he is really bitchy," he stated and nodded to add emphasis on his words.  
"Pull back, Ty. Come on!"  
"You should watch me, not imprison! And no one except you is here to talk!" little Ty said when Owen grabbed his collar and turned him to the cabin.  
"Yeah, and it must always be up to him, you shouldn't really date him," he added and went indoor.

"Why did you fight him off, I just started to be interested," Jenna said when he closed the door and Ty disappeared inside.  
"Sure. He is immensely interesting for everyone."  
"Is he yours...?"  
"Mine," he nodded and Jenna's eyebrows flew almost out to her hair.  
"Brother."  
Her eyebrows fell down again at its place and she laughed.  
"You're not much alike."  
"Not much. He still behaves like a little annoying kid."  
"Or like a raptor," she remembered his analogy and surprisingly caused a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, that's often true. He arrived this morning for a few days, but my mom couldn't and he can't live in the Center alone. So I have him here. So why did you come?"  
"Guess. Where's your radio?"  
"Maybe Ty played with it?"

Jenna rolled her eyes.  
"Dearing longs for you. So I had to come."  
"Yeeeeaaah, I forgot because of Ty. Hey, could you take him to the Center and show him something entertaining? I don't know how long it will take to Claire," Owen slapped his forehead when he finally remembered what he had planned for today.  
"But... I do..." Jenna wanted to protest, but Owen had already shouted to the cabin to his brother to take something to wear and go with Dr. Degler into the Center. Then he got on his bike, revved the engine, and left with thanks sent to the wind.  
"He's crazy, isn't he?" someone came to Jenna and when she looked down, she saw Ty standing there and watching Owen's disappearing into the forest.

Jenna, therefore, took little Ty to the Center, even though she had no idea what to do with him.  
"So what would you like to see?"  
"Owen's raptors!" the enthusiastic response came immediately.  
Jenna sighed.  
"They aren't part of the exhibition."  
"So why do you keep them here?"  
"They will be, but first, Owen's research must be done and we have to make sure that we can show them. Whether they aren't too dangerous," she explained.  
"And can you show the Tyrannosaurus?"  
"Sure, it's the section of predators on land."  
"And Tyrannosaurus is as dangerous as raptors, isn't he?" Ty continued shooting from query gun.  
"Yes, but we have only two. But a pack of raptors? You can't overlook a Tyrannosaurus."  
"So what do you have here? Can I go closer to some animals?"  
"No," she shook her head emphatically.  
"So what you got? I'm not going to sit somewhere and watch movies."

Jenna thought how nice it would be if it would be exactly what he want.  
"I can join you to some tour. What do you want? Predators, Sea World, sauropod dinosaurs or flying saurians?"  
Ty looked through the window of the jeep on the road, thinking.  
"Predators."  
"Okay, I place you in the next ride. But your brother put me in charge of you, so if you do anything, I'll throw you into their food."  
"Owen threatens me by this since morning," Ty waved his hand and apparently wasn't concerned at all. "And where is he?"  
"Owen? I don't know... 'bout having a date," Jenna shrugged, trying to sound absolutely casually. But Ty grinned amused.  
"Yeah? And not with some she-raptor? So it must be a thing."  
Jenna didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but felt some disappointed and angry cold in her chest. Why the hell should even such a Neanderthal have demands, that no one than the medical model Claire fulfilled?

Then she reached the main building, from where each tour was leaving, found out that the next group was going to leave in ten minutes, put Tye among tourists and ordered him to stick to them. Then she explained one of the guides that he had to keep him in sight, ran into her own room on the second floor of the farther building for a tablet and headed to the Sea World.

The little boy just had to remind her that she's not worthy, though he didn't know it. Sure, if someone here had to start dating with Owen, it should be no one less than Claire. And now it had come so far that they used her as a messenger when they needed to arrange a date. He definitely looked like he had a meeting with Claire, and of course, no one would look back on Jenna. He didn't arrive for a romantic dinner? Degler, go for him. I don't have a time? Degler, watch my brother. I don't want to bother with a dangerous animal? Degler, do it for me!  
She angrily pushed away a stack of printed charts and if she wouldn't worry about it, she would slam the tablet on the table in the monitoring laboratory. After all, she'd got some serious work here and was waiting for a breakthrough event, she's no dogsbody!

Then she sat down at the table, connected to the internal network of the park, which had several basic areas - just like Sea World - and let to get the connection with other computers in the room. She also heard a noise of a heavy door hanged on a hinges what sounded like they'd been in need of grease due to the effect of salty sea air, greeted Pierce without turning to him, because she was sure no one else should came here now, and knocked impatiently on tablet screen to swiftly go through the today files. Compared to yesterday, they showed no peculiarities needed the attention, but she had to do it and when she checked the fact that technicians constantly added recommended amount of vitamins and other supporting materials to the female's food, she focused on the monitor showing shots from the camera by the cave. But she didn't see the usual flipper or another part of Mosasaur body.

"Pierce, she's not there..."  
"What 'is not there'? She didn't move the last days," Pierce responded, pushed his chair away from the table on the other side and came up to Jenna.  
"Oh no, I don't see her. The male is just passing, but... Take the other cameras, we don't need to loose her out of shot."  
Thus, Pierce went back to his place, switching from one shot to another. And he finally found what he wanted.  
"A2, I got it. Near the top!" he reported to Jenna and she immediately switched to the recommended shot. She watched a considerable part of the Mosasaur body and then her eyes widened.  
"Good Heavens... it looks like... she's writhing and perhaps gives birth! Call Dearing and others! Pierce, she is probably giving birth, it would be here already!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Then it all went very quickly. Pierce sent the word to all the experts and chief caretaker and they arrived within minutes ready for action. No one knew whether it would be possible to let the baby in an aquarium with parents, no one knew whether it would be all right or complications would occur, but everyone was ready to sedate the remaining animals, move the baby into isolation and carefully take care of it. And most of all Jenna. She remained stuck to the monitor, completely unaware that Pierce prepared a large projection on the wall of the laboratory for all, and intended to follow through no matter what happened. She looked forward to the baby very much. She was looking forward to it so much, that similar feeling of tension and expectation could be comparable maybe to the admission to study and the approval of her research in the park to her.

Suddenly, when the moment when the baby was coming into this world came and Mosasaur tried to handle it, she didn't see objects of her work and even dangerous creatures. Now, this was something new and unknown. She'd never been at animal birth and hatching the eggs in the laboratory was impossible to compare. Now she had no image of some prehistoric monster in front of her, but the female, which was going to have its cub. Which was going to be a mother for the first time. And which had absolutely nothing to help in such a difficult and unfamiliar situation, so was just floundering along the waterline. She was cheering for her. She was treating them as her wards. It even seemed a little insensitive to her, that the others probably saw her just as an amazing project and had no need to appreciate what was happening in front of them at all.

"Come on, girl, it will be good, hold on," she encouraged her softly and even didn't realize it. She also clutched the armrest of her chair because of the nervousness and stood on her feet.  
"Come on, come on, you're doing great!"

The Mosasaur was still writhing on the surface line and the water around her began to get darker with blood. The shot was much worse, but they still could clearly see what was happening. At that moment, Jenna froze because they hadn't time to think about the other two Mosasaurs, but then, after about two minutes, she noticed another small tail, which had already scrambled out of the mother's body.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be done soon!" some shout sounded, followed by several tense seconds of blood flowing farther and farther into the ocean and the gradual uncovering of another piece of the young body. But then, suddenly, smiles disappeared from all the scientist's faces, like if someone threw cold water on them.  
"What's wrong with her? This is... is this normal?" someone asked.  
"My dear, it looks like if she's gone mad!" another said and everyone watched in puzzlement wilder and wilder movements of the female behaving like if she was stuck in the middle of the net. She brandished, tried to reach the other end of her body with her teeth, waved her flippers around. The amount of blood in the water also abruptly increased and it seemed like not only caretakers would hear a desperate scream, would she be on the ground.  
"What's wrong with you, girl? You can do it, don't stop!" Jenna pushed her chair and took a step toward the monitor. She stood close and stared unblinkingly. But the birth was apparently halfway stopped and the Mosasaur had to suffer.  
"Send someone to put her to sleep and immediately operate!" Sorkin said while his wrinkled face revealed that he clearly imagined how much pain the animal had to feel right now.  
"Are you crazy? That would kill them both!" Claire sat him down. She understood this was probably a very serious complication and fight for life, but she also realized that there was nothing she could do. To sedate the female at this phase of childbirth would be lethal. And under water, frightened and in pain, there's no help.  
"But something with her-" Jenna began to oppose. But before she could speak, another dark stream came and Mosasaur stopped moving. "Damn, look!"

A clear silhouette of a small body floated not far from the large mother in a cloud of black water. Dead silence gripped all room and every eye was fixed on a single point.

And then the baby started to sink to the bottom without a single motion.

Mother, exhausted and on the edge of energy, turned around and tried to push her offspring by her nose. Made him swim and start up his gills. But even if she lifted him, even if she poked him and silently called him to life, he always fell back again into the depths. He was dead and she couldn't understand. She kept sinking deeper and deeper with him and tried to wake him up, but the male circling around the bloody area and watching the whole scene was the only one who moved.  
Jenna blindly groped for her chair to sit. She covered her mouth, shook her head and didn't want to believe it. It didn't work. They screwed it up. The end.

But then, another sound echoed among the caretakers, something between a scream of horror and disgust. She raised her eyes to the monitor. The whole scene was now in front of the camera A3, to which Pierce switched.  
The male just violently pushed the confused female away, sailed around her by lightning speed, caught the lifeless baby into his teeth and, provoked by the blood and smell of death, snapped him in his mouth and squeezed. And it was over.


	7. Just a Little Talk Before the Storm

Jenna stood in the shower and let a stream of hot water fall on her body. Now, everyone was debating what happened. They regretted that they couldn't dissect the baby in the laboratory. They were trying to figure out what was wrong with the female. But Jenna just kept seeing how she slowly float around each camera, made desperate cries for her young into all corners of the aquarium and didn't understand that she couldn't find him.  
Therefore, she ran back to the hotel. The male, happy and full, swam away and she couldn't stand to look at the devastated animal mother and didn't want others to see tears in her eyes.

She didn't have imagined that it should fail. Sure, she realized why was the female behaving so strangely in recent days. The fetus was sick and dying and that was destroying her. But she was terribly upset because great Dr. Dearing was now only interested in the impossibility of autopsy and no one else was looking on that like a sad tragedy. No one else felt sorry for the Mosasaur, no one felt bad for the small one, who couldn't see the world. And no one's heart was eaten out by bad work.

She, on the contrary, fretted more than enough. She wanted to know why she couldn't handle personal life or work. Why she was a dogsbody for everyone and why the young one had to die in her charge. She'd never ascribed some serious success to herself. She was good at school, yes, but mostly because of her parents, well-known experts who could advise her. But otherwise? A timid child who sat in the corner and waited until happiness would find her. And if she tried to meet it, it turned wrong. And now she was often tired of it. Like now, when she fell onto the bed after a shower. An incredible tiredness fell upon her. She couldn't move because of it, felt sadness and indifferent hollow peace inside her like nothing could matter, and could only sleep.

The next day, she didn't find the courage to return to the Sea World. She didn't want to watch the distressed female again, nor to find whether she would forget or would be in worse state. Certainly, she herself would be in worse state. Instead of it, she left the hotel complex and headed to the main building. There she avoided restaurant full of hungry visitors wanting to go to the park after the breakfast and went through a big passage decorated with paintings of dinosaurs, right into a small room with souvenirs and clerk counter.

The receptionist didn't stand behind it now, he was probably also at breakfast or had not arrived yet because his working hours didn't begin for next half an hour. But he usually let the small groups of visitors to the next closed room with an exhibition for ten dollars per one. Actually, usually closed without his presence, but now Jenna noticed that someone opened the door and either didn't bother to lock it up again or was still inside.

She'd seen the exhibition many times. There were tables with the usual data of prehistory and prehistoric creatures on the walls at the beginning, then photos of the fossils and several smaller pieces, followed by a detailed introduction of the process how first InGen and then its successor got living animals. The middle of the room was dominated by three complete dinosaur skeletons - Velociraptor, Stegosaurus, and Pteranodon hanging from the ceiling. Neither of them was original, it was a model just in case some visitor would try the same escapade as her parents twenty years ago while they were escaping from the original park - a complete destruction of the exhibit. But even so, it was the first comprehensive picture of a dinosaur that people could see before going to the living animals if they followed a program and visited this place first. Or a picture of the actual form of what they could find with no genetic experimentation and possible confusion if they come later.

Therefore, she didn't pay attention to it now and decided to find out who broke the rules, so she pushed the door, opened it and went inside.

"...too complicated, Ty. You wouldn't understand it and it would take a long time and we have none, the receptionist or guide shouldn't catch us here."  
"You say everything is too complicated. But I like it here and I want to know. Do you know how mom says you're making a mountain out of a molehill? So they are making dinosaurs out of a mosquito here. Isn't that cool?"

Jenna recognized the two voices coming from the counter with photos of embryo development in the back and immediately went after them. When she woke up, she didn't want to talk to anyone, but then she felt very lonely, and maybe it would feel differently as Owen was actually the first who learned about Mosasaur gravidity, but wasn't at birth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.  
"Great, Ty, I told you it would be a bummer."  
"He doesn't want to explain how you make a dinosaur out of the mosquito blood," Ty said calmly.  
"It's described here," Jenna nodded to the photos.  
"Yeah, but I don't really understand. I understand only that you take DNA from the blood, but how do you know it's a dinosaur? And how can you do this? After all, children don't come from the blood, you must-"  
"Your brother's right, it's a bit too complicated, I myself don't fully understand."  
"But you are working here, aren't you?"  
"But I'm not a geneticist, I'm the paleontologist and laboratory assistant. But I can tell you that children usually really come from a different way, but it's not possible to do here yet, so here we're making a cloning, you know? And when we find a mosquito with blood, we can't know that it's a dinosaur, first it must be tested and now we don't only looking for mosquitoes, but any dinosaur genetic material."  
"I see. This seems complicated to you, Owen?" he turned to his older brother doubtfully. And when he shook his head, Ty added: "Then why you didn't tell me?"  
"You know what? What if you look at the rest before the guide comes here?"

Ty dutifully ran, fascinated with everything he saw - it was unbelievable how many children in each generation just loved dinosaurs, regardless the fact that their love would usually disappear in a few years - and Jenna and Owen remained in relative privacy.

"I heard what happened yesterday. And I'm really sorry, it's a pity," Owen said exactly what Jenna predicted, but she didn't know for sure whether she wanted to hear it.  
"Yeah. It got me."  
"I know how thrilled you were. And thanks that you cared about Ty."  
"Yeah, I also should pick him up, but I couldn't make it. I had to go away."  
"It's fine, he stayed in the main building and some guide caught me. And I understand that. It's always bad when something doesn't work out, but unfortunately, it happens. Among all animals. You can't do much about it," Owen shrugged and looked at the exposed skeleton.  
Jenna gloomly grinned.

"I haven't really seen other living animals before. Dogs, cats, guinea pigs maybe. But else? Even the pets I've never seen up close. Let alone to giving birth. You can't see that on real in the documents and at school... I don't count a few frog dissections in biology and otherwise, it was nothing but bones or pieces of dead wild what they brought us for illustration of the evolution, but it can't be really connected with a living animal. In fact, I was never a natural man, and this my Mosasaur... she is mine, I see her as my own and when I saw her suffering..."  
"I like nature. I'm watching it since childhood, so I probably see it a little different way and as natural. But anyway. When I was a kid, my grandpa kept a couple of rabbits. Once a female rabbit should give birth. It wasn't the first time, so no one expected trouble, but it started at night and the complication came. Grandpa just found eight innocent frozen bunnies in the morning and one on of them was still halfway in her. It was dead and she couldn't really get it out and both died. It was sad. And sick."  
"Oh..." Jenna breathed shakily. That didn't help at all. "What have you done?"  
"We buried them in the garden, what else?"

"Well, you're lucky that there wasn't someone from the park. You know what bothers me so much? If it only... didn't survive the birth, I would be sad, but well, as you said, it happens. But everyone else is just sorry that they can't take it into the lab and cut it into pieces! Do you think that they can a bit sympathize with the female? No, Dr. Dearing is just upset that she couldn't make an autopsy! I... I know that you probably don't want to hear that, but it made me furious. She made me furious."  
"Yeah, Dr. Dearing. What else do you expect from her? She's such a jerk," Owen said.

Jenna stopped. He seriously just called Claire a jerk? THE Claire?

"What? She behaves like that. First, she decided to release our Microraptor into the paddock and when I said that we need a few more days because he will be too slow and the others will attack him, she started brandishing with the title of the head official and just threw him there by a single stroke of the pen. And what do you think? They brought him back because of bitten neck. Now a Mosasaur. Anyway, I won't be surprised if the next time she lets some dinosaur asphyxiate because bulging eyes aren't always a sign of the anomaly. She pretends to be very important, but... not even go there," he waved his hand at the end of his speech as if he fanned away thoughts on her "successful interventions".  
"I... I thought you were dating..." Jenna didn't spare a comment after such criticism.  
"Me? And Claire? I'd have to have nerves of steel and be the biggest hen-pecked man on the planet. She may perhaps date her mirror."  
Jenna loudly exploded with laughter.  
"I'm sorry, but... Thanks, now you've really got me," she laughed and couldn't understand how she could think that they really had something in common.  
"You got me with your beliefs, too," Owen grinned and at that moment, Ty went back.

"I've passed it through. Will you take me to raptors now, Owen?"  
"No, I've already explained to you. It's dangerous and I definitely will not take you."  
"Pleeease! I'll obey! I wanna see them! I've really seen no animal, we just drove around and you can right to them, pleeease!" he begged.  
"Nope. I'm not going right up to them, too, they would have eaten me," Owen remained resilient and Jenna completely understood him, so she added:  
"I wouldn't go to them for anything, really Ty. Today you can try a different tour, but we can't let you go to the paddock. After all, if something would happen, Owen would go to jail and you could be killed."  
"But I don't like to ride around the island with foreign people. You should look after me! And I wanna see raptors, I can't see them at all during the tour."

Owen was preparing for another argument, but a short melody indicating a warning for all people on the island rang across the entire exhibition from a speaker above the door, and it's echo from the main hall sounded, too because the speakers were in each building:

 _"Please attention! According to the weather predictions, a tropical storm arrives at Isla Nublar today at about 16:00. We ask all visitors to return to their rooms at the latest at 14:30, secure their windows and remain calm. We ask all employees to make certain about the security of equipment and laboratories and basic maintain of generators and to come to the hotel complex at the latest at 15:00. Then they receive further instructions. The last ship leaves from the port at 12:25 and we strongly request to stay away from the coast. The interruption of the afternoon program will be compensated. Your questions may be directed at the hotel reception. I repeat."_

And the clear male voice said the warning again, followed by the same in Spanish.

"Tropical storm?" Ty's eyes widened and he looked at his brother.  
"Don't worry, it's not the first one. If you stay inside and don't let anything lying around, nothing happens to you."  
"But... you will not let him in your house of the splinters, will you?" Jenna reassured herself.  
"Let's hope that there is a free room in the hotel," Owen said. "And do you see? No raptors, no tour. I have to hammer the windows, take the bike inside and pack my things if water happens to get in, so I have no time and you will not wander alone on the island today."  
"Wait and you just stay in the cabin?" Ty asked and directly took the question out of Jenna's mouth.  
"There is still plenty of time. Now we're going to arrange a room for you, come on."

* * *

 _Maybe you are thinking, that the Ty's remark about mountain and molehill and dinosaur and mosquito makes no sense. I wrote this story in Czech first and we have saying "you are making a camel out of the mosquito" instead of mountain and molehill and that was a perfekt joke. But it doesn't work in English and I couldn't figure out better, so I let this, more metaphoric, way - make something really big from something really small._


	8. Is He Serious!

Jenna didn't like that plan at all. She had a lot to do - she had to back up all the computers in the Sea World, where she had to return right now, and then disconnect them one by one and secure them against water damage. Pierce helped without a word until only cameras connected to a recording device remained. And she had to think about Owen, who would be certainly able to stay in the cabin, all the time. He said that he was going to hammer the windows and doors and pack his things. She vaguely remembered that canoeists were using barrels to pack their clothes and electronics and then they could be turned upside down and nothing would happen, but how much time it would take? And was he really going to come to the hotel? He wasn't such a fool to risk his brother, so he got a room. But what about him? He said a tropical storm was already managed here. Was he also in the cabin then? She couldn't help herself from thinking that probably yes, and that he intended to try it again. But she couldn't allow it now, he proved to be the only person who understood her a little and he had a little brother. She couldn't leave him there.

"Do you hear me?"  
She realized that Pierce were saying something.  
"Sorry, you were saying...?"  
"I'm sorry about that event, really, I know you took it seriously, we all did, but now I need to disconnect your computer and pack it. And then we have to close all the large vents in aquariums to prevent damage on statics."  
"Yeah... yeah, okay. Do you think it would be so wild?" she decided to let him think that she's still too troubled by the loss of the Mosasaur baby. And she also noticed he commented its death as an event. How typical, none of them had the courage to even say what really happened and now it'd be an event, incident or fiasco for the bravest ones.  
"I don't know, but the waves will definitely rise, so to be sure," Pierce shrugged. "We do this all the time."  
Jenna wondered how many times had "all the time" already happened as Sea World existed only for a while, but didn't say anything. She also thought that the precipice behind Owen's cabin wasn't too high and if there would be even just average waves that she knew from the reports of tropical storms, it could easily reach to the top. And combined with the wind, it was nothing smooth.

"Okay, go to secure our manual control panel. I'll pack the computer," therefore, she sent Pierce away and when he went, she grabbed the radio instead of the computer.  
"Owen, answer me!"  
Nothing. Just dry cracking.  
"Owen!"  
But still nothing. She put radio away and started to pack. A little more vigorously than she intended, because she was trembling with anger. The sky didn't show signs of a sinister yet, just the wind raised a little, but it would be still better if they both were in the Center.

"Done," Pierce went inside again. "We have about four hours, so I recommend to pack everything portable and take it with us and house the jeep. And close the wind shutters when it begins, or glass can fall out."  
"Thanks. And what about animals, will they be okay?"  
"Our animals will be. That's why I shut bigger vents down, the waves don't get to them."  
"I thought you were doing it because of aquarium statics," Jenna hesitated.  
"Yes, but if I let the water flow too wildly, it can beat animals against the walls. This way they will be as usual and especially the female now needs... sorry," he shut up again when he saw her gaze.  
"Well, fine... I'm leaving now."

Jenna grabbed her tablet and external drives, took them into the jeep and drove to the Center. She knew that only morning tour performed today - they should end before lunch and the afternoon tour participants wouldn't be back in time. And moreover, she had no doubt that many of them would be as scared of the announced storm as she was, because they didn't have experience. So she wasn't surprised that she met only a few employees controlling the fence junctions along the way. But the Center was overcrowded. People were buying bars and chips and borrowing all sorts of movies (there were prehistory documents available and maybe some blockbusters) to enjoy a long afternoon after a curfew, some of those whom the management canceled their program demanded at least free entrance to the exhibition, where Jenna caught Owen and Ty in the morning, and the majority just sat around the restaurant and exchanged their impressions with others before their departing to the rooms. Only Owen wasn't there, even though she tried to make a good look. There was only a little over three hours remaining, the wind raised on another level and she saw, that although everything still looked like a nice and sunny day for a laic, the clouds quickly accumulated and it was going to rain. She, therefore, hadn't better idea than to go through a long passageway to the hotel and push forward to the front desk.

"Hi, can you tell me whether Owen Grady was checked in? Dr. Owen Grady? He's an employee."  
"All employees are checked in since they start the work, and there are no new ones," young receptionist in a dark green blouse informed her.  
"Yeah, but this one had been staying on the coast, and today and tonight should be here because of the storm, can you take a look? Owen Grady. He had Ty Grady with him," -I hope- Jenna thought. Actually, she didn't even know if they both had the same surname.  
"Wait a moment, please," the receptionist asked and entered his name into the computer. "Is it G-R-A-D-Y?" she made sure and when Jenna nodded, she looked at the monitor.  
"You're right, there is one room booked on the name Grady and here's a note 'employee'. Apparently he got the keys, so he should be checked in."  
"What's the number?"  
"35 A. He didn't ask the employee apartment, just a base class without private bathroom, so I missed it."  
"Thank you," Jenna said relieved and immediately walked up the stairs. Sure, he asked the common room, he was definitely planning to return to the cabin once the storm would be blown over. But her scolding that he gave up on the radio and let her to be afraid wouldn't be blown over so simply.

With that idea, she went through the hallway to the door with the number 35 and knocked. Nothing happened, so she knocked again and tried to squeeze the door handle but the door was locked.  
"Owen, are you there?" she pounded on it a lot harder.  
"No!" a voice behind it said, but not Owen's. Child's voice.  
"Ty?"  
"Yeah, it's me. You Jenna?" he understood that not many people on the island would know his name and even fewer of them would seek his brother.  
"Yes. Where is Owen?"  
"He locked me here, I'm told no to run away!"  
"What? You don't have the keys?"  
"No! He let me iPod and movies in here and said that he comes back after a while. He had to go to the cabin."  
"I'll kill him. Do you have something to eat and drink?"  
"Yeah," he growled lightly. "He closed the shutters and I have a portable fridge. But I'm tired of this place!"  
"Well, hey Ty, did he take his radio with him?"  
"Mhm, wait," he shouted and then she heard a slap. "Nope, it's in his bag and the bag is here."  
"I'll kill him with a really blunt ax... I'll get him, right? Hold on."  
"Sure, I'll be right here," she heard ironic comment and ran back to the front desk and exit. Totally typical Owen. But she certainly didn't want him to become drowned Owen.

She counted while she was starting so carefully locked jeep. The road to the cabin would take her maybe twenty-five minutes. Even if it'd start to rain, the terrain in the forest wouldn't be wet and turned to mud so quickly. So she had to reckon with an hour long drive. Certainly, persuading Owen would take some time, especially if he's not done with work at the cabin, so rather an hour and a half, maybe more. They had a chance to catch the time one hour before the announced major brunt of the storm. But if anything happened, and there was complication after complication the last time... well, at least we both would be drowned, she said to herself and raced to the forest road to the turnoff for authorized.

She felt cold water in the air, although she had no experience with weather predictions without a satellite. The wind rampaging around her ears accelerated and she wasn't thrilled, when she had to slow down because of the entry into the dusty trail and heard a distant nervous roar of a Tyrannosaurus. To fulfill her disaster images, only a power failure was remaining.


	9. So It Begins

**_I know, this is really short chapter and not much is happening. But I needed to get Owen into the hotel and then make a longer one, so I had to cut it. On the other hand, it really begins. And maybe some of you noticed the resemblance with LOTR. I just love the scene when Théoden stays on the Helm's Deep and says this and then it starts to rain._**

* * *

When she finally rode into the clearing after half an hour, she found out that she was right with her pessimistic thinking. Owen stood at the cabin, hold a huge wooden board in one hand, hammer in the other and hammered a window. The second window from the other side was already similarly secured.

"Owen! I'll strangle you by my bare hands! Why you didn't take a radio? And what are you even still doing here?!" she jumped out of the jeep and marched right up to him.  
"Securing the cabin against the storm, I told you in the morning. Pack my things, hammer windows, hide the bike."  
"And do you know what time it is? And why did you lock Ty in a room?!" her voice jumped with anger growing up due to his calm respond.  
"To prevent his missing. He'll be safe there, and I have a job here, so..."  
"Wait, wait, you wanted to hide the bike? Like you were gonna stay? Are you crazy? Owen, listen... listen!" she sprang to him and grabbed his arm, so he couldn't ignore her. "You're coming back with me, okay? Now."

She didn't know whether he was going to hide his bike here or, a better option, in the hotel garage and didn't care.  
"If you offer it... but I need to finish this. And if you wanna leave now, help me. Put these packets on the hammock into the barrel beneath it and shut it. But leave the door open, I disconnected and hid my generator, the light doesn't work."  
"You... you've got electricity in here?"  
"And what did you think?" he sneered. "I don't enjoy sitting in the dark and I need to charge the laptop. A cooker is electrical too, gas would attract attention and could explode. Plus, electrical motorbike, remember?"  
"Okay, so you're a little civilized Neanderthal, but it still sounds awful," Jenna muttered and entered the cabin. There was quite dark so she couldn't look around, but she found the hammock. She also nearly broke her legs because of the plastic barrel next to it and the light from the door fell on several stacks of clothes wrapped in plastic, as well as the blanket, pillow and a few cables. So she took them, piled them inside the barrel and closed it. Then she peered out of the cabin.

"Where are your things for tonight? I'll give them into the jeep."  
"Wait," he growled through several nails, which he held in his mouth.  
"You didn't pack them, did you? You wanted to stay here!" Jenna blamed him again.  
Owen just murmured something and when Jenna literally ordered him to repeat, he let the nails fall from his mouth into his hand and said aloud: "Sure, I wanted to stay here and let Ty locked in the room until his death, definitely."  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. So hurry up!" she ran out and looked at the bay, where some pretty big waves spilled already.

Owen critically evaluated his work for a few minutes, added a nail here and there and then went to a thing looking like a small unused trailer without wheels. Jenna didn't know what he was doing, but after a short observation she realized that he had a generator in there and was probably trying to prevent the access of water. She stood near the steps to the cabin and impatiently tapped her fingers on her arm when she finally heard a thunder. They were running out of time and the storm was approaching. There were no fluffy clouds flying over blue sky above her head anymore, now there was a monotonous gray mass.

"Owen!" she sounded a little hysterically. "The way takes half an hour!"  
"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" he came out and walked towards her.  
"No, I just... I have a small feeling of discomfort about waggling on a cliff while the waves are trying to drag me down and a hut ripped out of the nonexistent grounding is flying to my back and also while even management, who usually pretends that nothing's happening, is saying not to move out of the hotel, so sorry that you may got the impression, that I'm perhaps in a little hurry," she spewed out and really, her nervousness reached unbearable limits. Not be used to nature not-bounded by a city meant never experienced tropical storm among other things and catastrophic movies definitely weren't too calming for someone like Jenna.  
"Apology accepted," he passed quietly around her and laid laptop and a few pieces of clothing into the bag at the now empty table. Then he looked around. Jenna watched him and tapped her leg. And when he finally closed the bag, tossed it over his shoulder and grabbed his rifle to his other hand, they heard a sudden loud humming of water. The heavy rain started to fall as if someone turned the switch. It even didn't bother with the gradual acceleration of intensity, but immediately watered earth by constant streams.

"So it begins," Owen leaned out of the door and put a hat with a wide brim on his head.  
Directly behind him, a lightning.  
"Wow," Jenna gasped before she could stop herself. And it was not quite due to the lightning.  
"Now please let's go. Now!"

She grabbed the barrel with other things regardless of Owen, because one part of her was still convinced that there would be no cabin or bike, which Owen parked inside, the next day and ran across a short space of grass between the door and jeep. Despite this short distance, she was immediately wet, as well as Owen, and splashes and sudden changes in the wind direction completed their disastrous look on their way back. The jeep had in fact only a canvas removable roof, low doors and no proper windows except the front one. There should be an unobstructed view on the surroundings while traveling through the park from inside. But now she just felt like in a dishwasher. Broken dishwasher. In addition, they barely heard each other and Jenna had a completely hazy glasses (which she had to wear and forgot to take it off before traveling to Owen) after a while, so now she pulled it out of her eyes and hoped that the way wouldn't be completely fuzzy due to it and the ongoing darkness and rain and she wouldn't crash somewhere.

And when they finally arrived at the hotel complex and Jenna drove her jeep into the garage on the ground floor, they both looked pretty miserably. They were soaked through and their clothes just limply hung on them, as well as Jenna's hair, which was the only difference between them, because Owen's was protected by his hat. She noticed, completely unreasonably at that moment, that it's quite similar to her father's hat.


	10. Kiss me

"Okay, go to unlock Ty and be sure to take a hot shower, it doesn't seem serious, but the flu can come easily."  
"Relax," he growled and threw his bag on his back to be able to grab the barrel by both hands.  
"Relax? You never listen to me, so... even now, obviously. You even don't have a room with a bathroom. You will take a shower in my apartment."  
"Beg you pardon?"  
"Well... I just... you gotta get yourself warm and dry, otherwise there would be consequences... and as sick you... would just complicate my work, I didn't... I didn't mean anything else."  
"You just don't want to ride to me every other day and waste your time, I understand. Absolutely," he replied with a nod, and she, upset by her sudden offer, faltered even more. She could never tell wheteher was he kidding or using irony and ambiguity, but the way he said it...  
"18 B..." she beeped therefore at him, quite red, slipped out of the jeep and practically ran up to the employee tract.

She actually didn't know whether wait for him. Certainly, he went to unlock Ty and place his stuff first, so she had time for her own quick shower, anyway. But what if he'd come? Shower in her apartment and get out again? Why did she even offer it at all? Of course, there were bathrooms in the hallway for the lowest class rooms. And he was an adult, he should know what to do when he got wet. And what he had to think? It sounded pretty... weird even to her now. You take a shower in my apartment. Sure, I invite you, tonight we're by me, then you have a shower there. God. And how hysterical she was the whole time, she really behaved like a stupid girl and he would surely interpret it that way. He definitely wouldn't think, that a few days ago completely foreign colleague just invited him to her apartment for a shower. But what if he would come? What if he would interpret this "that" way and come? He said that he didn't date Claire. What could he do?

When this option occurred to her, she remained to stare into the mirror wrapped only in a towel, though she didn't see herself. She just stared ahead and then, to complete a successful day, there was a loud knock.  
"The hell!"  
She immediately rushed to the bed and frantically looked for some dry clothes. The knock came again.  
"Wait!"

She grabbed a tank top and pajama pants left over a chair and hurried to the door. Then she realized that she forgot an underwear and that this wasn't an outdoor outfit, so she reached at least for her tossed towel and opened on the third knock.  
"So... did you listen to me? For once?"  
"Yeah, it was quite cold, so hot water sounds good," he nodded and walked around her with rolled-up package, probably containing something to wash and wear.  
"Um... what about Ty? Is he all right?" she scuttled behind him on her bare feet and quickly cleaned up the mess what she ignored before, like a bra hanging from the open suitcase or crumpled socks beside her bed. And she had an uneasy feeling that's exactly what shone the most in the room, although Owen said nothing.  
"Pissed off, but yeah. I left him the keys, he wouldn't go anywhere now in this weather."  
"Okay, so... well, this is the bathroom door... and a clean towel is under the sink and... suit yourself," she pointed to the only door against the bed, smiled nervously at him, her bra, which she had picked up, felt out of her hand, so she kicked it under the chair, "please."  
"Thanks," he smiled at her too, more amused than gratefully or knowingly, and locked himself in.

She heard water running in the shower soon after and quickly threw the majority of her wrinkled things scattered around the room in the suitcase. She'd never had visitors here, so she didn't have to worry about cleaning. Room service gatered her trash and dirty clothes at regular times, so she used to be prepared. But Owen was not a room service and whether he lived in anything, whether she personally packed his stuff or not, her manners still commanded her to treat him as a guest now. She also immediately found a better and less transparent shirt and when she didn't know what else to remove out of sight and combed her wet hair as best as she could to not look like she's right out of bed, she sat at the table and looked out the window at black wet nothing hiding the Thursday afternoon.

About fifteen minutes, Owen appeared again. Washed and dressed.  
"You shaved..." Jenna looked at him in surprise, although it wasn't the correct term. Beard on his chin and under his nose was only significantly shortened. And to her even bigger surprise, he looked incredibly good.  
"Yeah, while I'm here. I really like your bathroom."  
"And where do you usually wash? Well... or I rather don't want to know. Would you like some coffee?" she said before she really thought about it. She just had to tell it, when someone found himself at her place, she was used to invite him and the only question was, what he liked to drink. And Owen nodded after a while.  
"Why not. Ty'll survive some time and I have nothing to do."  
"So take a seat somewhere... here perhaps," Jenna picked up a printed materials for her work from one chair. And Owen sat down. Then she pulled two cups out of a closet in the second part of the room separated by a wall with the passage from the "bedroom" and put the kettle on.  
"I really like it here. You've got a big and bright place, that's fine. But too many toys," he looked around at several chargers, tablet, laptop, several kitchen appliances and small devices such as speakers, voice recorder, camera and music player.  
"I like them. Technological toys, modern apartments... work on excavations and with animals is the opportunity to escape from the present for me. But otherwise, I'm an urban person," she said and put a tray with cups and sugar bowl on a table between them. She didn't feel so nervous when she made a normal small talk.  
"You will be the opposite, I guess?"  
"Well, you know my cabin," he waved his hand as it was obvious.  
"But you're a scientist and the park hired you. It assumes some modernity, doesn't it?"

"Not that I'm following Middle Ages, although exactly that most people here think, but I simply like my peace and nature. Fishing for example. And I got it in the cabin, plus I also keep track of what's happening with raptors and I'm not totally out of the situation."  
"But isn't it too peaceful?"  
Owen took a breath and briefly considered his response.  
"I... I want it. I let myself lead to the military before the island. Don't ask me how quickly I regretted it, but I certainly wouldn't mind just change the comfort for the opportunity to not have someone on my ass. And if someone invents a time machine, I'll go back and slap my twenty-three yers old myself really hard."  
Jenna laughed.

"Now I quite understand. I was alone all the time. As a child, my parents usually had to take me on an excavation and there were only adults. Then they broke up after the InGen fiasco, my mom married and Mark tried to involve me in the collective and they made my siblings, but I was already too old for change. It was only when I started to work as a scientist, I could always found a few individuals crazy enough to me and it wasn't bad in the beginning here, too. Pierce, for example, he's trying to avoid his work a bit, but he's nice. If only Dearing didn't humble me so much," she hit the armrest.  
"Screw her."  
"But she still mocks me! I wanted to prove that she has no right, I wanted to be good, but she still just says how incompetent am I. She told it to you, too, I heard it. She makes me a dogsbody, like when she threw you on my neck! She was just annoyed that you didn't respond, so go, Degler, and solve it. I wanted to succeed the more and then the Mosasaur... and how she seemed like she felt nothing..."  
"It wasn't your fault. None of them actually know much about it."  
"But I'm still sorry for the female. I could recognize, intervene... and what will happen now? And what if it happens again to other animals? And the storm tonight, what if something else will happen? They will be interested only in the impossibility of their another use and keeping the investment, again! They see only the money in them and just... sometimes I wonder if this is really what I wanted - Ouch!" she screamed when she scalded her hand with a hot coffee. When she remembered Claire and the speech came out of her, she became angry and her hands were shaking. And when she lifted the cup, she wasn't careful.

"Sorry, I'm a bumpkin. I let myself go too far," she got up and went to the bathroom to cool her hand. Although she felt like hitting the mirror above the sink instead of it. She invited him to put himself into order, offered him coffee, she should talk with him somehow more classy and then let him go to his brother or something. Not let herself explode with all last week's emotions and be totally awkward. But that's just the way she was. Maybe she should bury herself somewhere. Or jump into a tank with Mosasaurs, as a new feast for the male.

And while she was planning this on the wave of her feelings and watched the stream of the water washing her hand, someone touched her shoulder.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Sure. Sorry. I don't know what I'm doing," she said a little squeaky.  
"A lot's happened. And the storm was already too much," he said soothingly and his hand ran over her back to her second arm.  
God, that's what he really came for? A thought flashed through Jenna's mind, bud then she turned and hugged him. And why the hell not? She let him press her closer to him.  
The lightning crossed the sky and a loud thunder came.  
Perhaps this was what she needed. Maybe wanted.  
"Kiss me, Owen."  
Thunder came again.  
And why not?


	11. After The Storm

When the whole island was waking up in the morning after the storm, everyone slowly started to find out some of the consequences, that the afternoon and night brought upon them. The visitors had to resign their morning program because of the control of animals and technology, employees rushed to clean around the buildings and tours, re-openi all networks in emergency mode, ride along the paddocks to determine whether the wiring was burned out somewhere, which fortunately wasn't, and Owen stood at the open window of Jenna's apartment and was about to go pick up his brother and inspect his cabin. Both of them weren't very interested in the storm outside, they passed a little different one.

"I think the island is fine."  
Jenna nodded from the bed. She watched Owen and didn't know what she should say about past events.  
"And what about us?" she asked.  
He took a breath but then apparently changed his mind.  
"We shouldn't be?"  
Jenna shrugged. "I've never been a one-night stand person."  
"Me neither."  
"Now we've done it."

Both, it seemed, considered every single word. They didn't feel shame or doubt about what happened. But they had no idea about the future, although they surely knew that they are the closest people among all the others. And they slept together, which perhaps not for Owen, but for Jenna meant a lot. In addition, she provoked him, she had to admit it. Owen did nothing to start it, and it was even more important. And she couldn't think of him as a Dr. Nutcase Neanderthal anymore. It just didn't work, not while she would maybe, maybe some time in the future, do it again.

"Unless we'd meet again. When you'll come to scold me or... when you'll come to scold me, because you usually don't come otherwise," he sneered.  
Jenna smiled. It sounded a lot like an offer of a developing romance with an open path.  
"Maybe I'll make a trip just because, sometimes. And now I should take you and Ty there, anyway, huh? If some "there" remained."  
"Still pessimistic. I'll dig up Ty and meet you at the jeep."

"Hello," a voice behind her said about ten minutes later when she dressed and combed her hair by the lightning speed and thus arrived at the jeep a little early.  
"Hi, Ty. Was the night all right? Weren't you scared alone in the room?"  
Ty wanted to answer at first but then stopped. "Hey, how do you know I was alone?"  
Jenna looked at Owen, and he began to cough up significantly.  
"What? What do you guys... you were with her? Did he spend the night with you? You told me you're going to bath and you didn't return, so you went to her?"  
"Ty, please, get in the jeep," Owen growled at him. But Ty stayed in place.  
"So now you're his girlfriend? You don't remember what I said about him?"  
"Well, I... no, probably..." Jenna had absolutely no idea what to say. She didn't know what he thought and she certainly wasn't going to leave the details.  
"But you spent the night together, right? And that people do when they're dating."  
"I think... I decided to give him a chance," she said the first thing that occurred to her as the best answer.  
"Okay. I like this girlfriend," Ty turned to Owen and climbed on the back seat. Owen snorted irritably, threw his brother his bag and jumped into the passenger seat. And Jenna, who couldn't help but smile, sat behind the driving-wheel and drove the already familiar route to the bay.

"This looks pretty good," she stated when they emerged from the forest near the clearing. Their way wasn't interrupted by any particular obstacles because the storm was unable to cause some real damage in the middle of the forest, unlike the edges. And the major good sign, namely cabin in its place, turned out immediately.  
"We'll see. Ty, go with Jenna and try to uncover and crank up the generator. I'll rip the boards out," Owen divided tasks and threw himself into the work. Windows shutters and door locks worked, even though he hammered it only so that he could easily pull the nails out and remove wooden panels. Then he looked inside and noticed no particular changes, but it was clear that some water flowed through the roof and the floor was damp. But when he tried to reload cables from the generator inside and light a bulb, there was a faint buzzing and then was the only room, to his delight, illuminated.  
"We're on. Hallelujah."

Jenna also carefully walked inside. She had the first opportunity to really explore the interior because she came when windows were already boarded up before the storm. Therefore, she noticed the deckchair, a small table under one of the windows, shelves, folding chairs, another table and a bike in the corner. The rest of the equipment was in Owen's bag and a plastic barrel laying still in the jeep.  
"So you are returning?"  
"Yeah. But it will take a while to put everything in order, and then I have to go watch raptors, so if you want, you can just take Ty back to the Center, they will make up some program to entertaining before the tours start as well."  
"Okay. Ty, come. Then I'll bring him here. Or you can call round if you'll want..."  
"Sure he will. You will have a date, won't you?" Ty noted, tossed the bag and barrel from the jeep and settled himself in the passenger seat for this time. "And can we go around some paddocks?"  
"Uh..." Jenna remained to stand and looked at Owen. But he just helplessly shrugged, grinned, waved his hand with a hammer as a sign that they could left, and continued working on the window on the other side of the cabin.

And as well as him, Ty continued the conversation in the jeep. It turned out that he wasn't only curious and bright, but also quite chatty and not afraid of any topic. Therefore, he honestly asked at the beginning:  
"So you're really dating?"  
"Why you don't leave it to me and your brother?"  
"But do you like him?"  
"I guess. I think he can be good."  
"And obnoxious, too. And stubborn. And he doesn't talk much since his return from the army."  
"But you're chatty. What were you doing all night?" Jenna rather passed to another topic.  
"Sleeping. I watched The Simpsons in the evening and then I went to bed. The storm was disgusting and Owen didn't came, even though he promised. So what else?"  
"Okay. So try to be so good even now. I'll drop you at the dining room, I think they should serve breakfast at this time, and we'll see what they're planning for the visitors. And promise me that you will keep the group to which I assign you, yes?"  
"Sure. You have to work too, doc?"  
"Yes, quite a lot. And call me Jenna," she smiled at him, arranged his program as promised, and then headed to the Sea World to return everything as it was yesterday.

Indeed, she also had to admit that Pierce was right. There were no signs of some violent surf on the Mosasaurs, the aquariums weren't clogged with dirt and the only thing they had to do was to reopen all the vents to restore a secondary source of food and more fresh water.

Worse thing was restoring technical background and screenings for visitors. There was no possible way to arrange watching Mosasaurs for real, so there was another building against Jenna's workplace, where huge screens projected shots from the cameras and contained pieces of information about the life of the sea animals like the museum in the main building. And there now, as well as in technical building, silt, sand, twigs, leaves, small stones and the information sign ripped out of the pole in the middle of the road remained. She and Pierce called maintenance service for that, but still had to make their way through with a load of computers and accessories that they previously took away, because leaving that on the coast seemed too risky.

But maybe they didn't have to do it yesterday, because all the equipment immediately turned on, connected with all cameras, therefore, nothing suffered damage, and inside, once they unlocked the windows and let light in, also didn't find any damage. Except maybe a few textbooks fallen from the shelves.  
"It's getting better, huh? Everything seems working even elsewhere in the park. At least I didn't hear about any problems."  
Jenna nodded. "Perhaps. If even Owen Grady's cabin is standing, it couldn't be that bad."  
"Yeah. Is B2 shot on?"  
Jenna turned to the desktop monitor on her desk. She decided not to connect the tablet yet.  
"Yeah. Male okay, maybe a little more excited after opening vents 'cause of water stream... I see a young female, older..." she paused. Older female laid at the bottom again, but this time, she was sure that she's not gravid again. She looked sad all the time.  
"At the bottom. Well... I went through everything we know about them yet and I talked to Sophie Clayton, she did research of Ichthyosaurus, you know, they are trying to clone them now. And according to her, it'd take at most a few days for her to be fine."  
"I know, they don't have a brain developed enough to retention of specific memories associated with emotions, but the whole thing just bothers me."

Pierce nodded in agreement and then switched to another camera that captured the younger female pulling something from one of the vents.  
"I also have a third animal, all right, I'm starting the measuring," he reported and buttoned control of the temperature and water composition and feedback from the chips that all three animals had implanted under their skin, and which were scanning their pulse, blood oxygen level and level of artificially supplied substances. Neither of their measures were really changed much. Two echoes perfectly normal, third, the older female, slightly lower, but expected due to her behavior. The only real blip was recorded only at the time of birth, and neither of them was expecting that something changed dramatically.  
"Okay, maybe everything is fine. Did they launched the preparatory?"  
"I'll call them."  
"So give them instruction to give the Mosasaurs feeding. I'll check outside."

Pierce obeyed and had to admit that even though the baby's death still bothered her, she already looked a lot calmer. Happier. He thought, that maybe the fact that she knew about Grady's cabin already in the morning had something to do with it. And at the same time, he had no idea how close to the truth it was.


	12. Blackout

The next day, Jenna haven't seen Owen at all. She had to go to the laboratory as soon as she left the Sea World to controll devices and freshly hatched youngs together with the team of Dr. Dearing, and it took a lot of time. The doctor was insisting that after such a great stress like emergency mode, a basic set of tests had to be done, and so she didn't move several hours from one place. She was also already planning to add the Mosasaurs response to emergency mode to her research, although she regretted a little that she couldn't evaluate their behavior in a storm, and her free time shortened even more.

All she managed was a brief conversation in the evening. Owen answered the first call and assured her that he picked up Ty and everything was all right in the cabin. She told him in return that she might stop tomorrow to check and then put the radio on the table among other stuff and wanted to go to sleep. Although she immediately wondered whether it's not too much after a single night and his vague statement, and whether it didn't seem as if she automatically claimed the continuing their relationship and the right to visits and keeping track of what he was doing. But she told herself that if he wasn't alright with that, he would said it.

And because he didn't say anything, she went to him the second day after lunch. But to her disappointment, she soon found that neither Owen nor Ty was in the cabin and the bike was also gone, so she turned and bit disappointed went back.

But she barely got sight on the sign prohibiting entry to tourists that hung near one protrusion of strangely demarcated raptor's paddock and she had to stop and got back to a good mood. A known bike rode against her and the only one who could sit on it was Owen. Who had to also get down because her jeep blocked the already narrow road.

"Where have you been? I already managed it to the cabin," she welcomed him.  
"And what do I owe so courageous visit?"  
Jenna took a breath, got out of the jeep and walked toward him. "I wanted to see you."  
"Then you're lucky. I dropped Ty in the Center, there is some afternoon for children today, so I'm all yours."  
"That's... you were once... and it was nice," she smiled at him and stepped away when he came to her.  
"Although it's a fact that you have to share me with the raptors."  
"I can handle it. But I must say that I never-"  
"Hey watch out, THE FENCE!" Owen yelled and Jenna suddenly jerked in fright. And then jumped and bumped into him when she realized what she had done.

"I did... hell, I touched it, right?"  
"You caught it, but..."  
"I'm not dead," she said what they both immediately thought. She distractedly reached after the first thing she found in absolute perplexity that his flirting caused and that was the fence. But that, even though it had to be under a strong electricity and should kick her so hard that she would probably never wake up, did nothing.  
"How? It doesn't work?" she still stared at it and didn't dare to move.  
"Looks like that."

Owen bent down, broke off a branch from the nearest bush and threw it against the fence. Again, nothing happened. Then he came to it and slowly and carefully, as if he could feel the electricity from a distance, held out his hand.  
"Don't do it!"  
But he already caught one of the wires tightly in his hand.  
"Fu-! Nothing. It's not working!"  
"It's not working? Nowhere?" Jenna looked around wildly, as if she expected dinosaur attack.  
"I don't know, call the Administration! And go into the jeep!" he commanded and unceremoniously hung up his bike into the bracket on a place of the spare tire. Then he jumped behind the driving-wheel,(Jenna didn't protest), and started up. Meanwhile, she clutched her radio in her trembling hands and frantically tried to call a competent person. Her first two attempts to tune the correct frequency failed. When she finally found it, she didn't take a notice who was announced and almost screamed.

"Broken electric fence in Velaciraptor's paddock! Fix it immediately!"  
"I understand. We registered a total overload and failure of external electrical circuit. The technicians are already working on it, fences should jump in two minutes," Sorkin's voice said. He tried very hard to stay calm, but certain concerns seeped into him.  
"Should? Failure? Damn, how could it be?! What about animals?!"  
"Don't go out of the buildings, it failed now, we'll fix it, nothing should happen. Visitors don't know. Stay calm. I have to go."  
"...stay calm. We are... the closest things here are raptors, they can easily pass through the fence, but we shall stay calm!" Jenna squeaked with a fair amount of hysteria.

Owen didn't answer, just kept going back to the cabin. He backed first until he found a suitable place to rollover, and then without a word stepped on the gas. That was his only sign that something was wrong. Otherwise, either he felt no fear or hid it masterfully.  
"And you say nothing? What if they run away and eat us? What if Tyrannosaurus eats us? Or something else?!"  
"Not many animals will come here. It's secluded and close to raptors territory, they'll let it be. And like you heard, within two minutes it will be turned on, they're not geniuses to immediately find out that they have the whole island available."  
"You know they shouldn't find it out, but do they know it too?!"  
"Hey, if we stay in the cabin, nothing happens. Even when there isn't electricity, there are still fences and smaller animals give up on them rather than to scramble through. And I still receive the signal from the cameras, so we can track raptors."

Jenna calmed down a little and started to think rationally again, so she was needled by something else.  
"A chips... they should have chips, shouldn't they?"  
"Yeah, but they're adults, so we don't repair them if they're damaged, I wouldn't rely on it."  
"I hate you, Owen. Why can't you have a cabin near an Iguanodon? If something eats me, I'll come back to haunt you!"


	13. Attack

They arrived at the cabin despite the fact that Jenna was awaiting the attack behind every tree. They even didn't catch a hint of any changes in the situation in their surrounding and if she didn't let herself affect by the horror of uncontrollable creatures, she'd have to admit that if they would fix the fences within seconds, there's a scant chance for something to happen. But it was hard to listen to this logical part of her personality, so she literally burst into the cabin, opened Owen's laptop and turned it on before he appeared himself.

"Roll onto the cameras, here and now," she said to him while closed the door behind him.  
Owen began to click through his files and programs, and she nervously walked around the single room and looked out of the window every moment. She couldn't see anything.  
"You can take a look," Owen said, and then stepped away from the monitor parted into several squares by different shots. "By now, every one of them should fight for feed or run around. At most they could disappear into the water, so I made-"  
"Yeah, I see it!" Jenna said impatiently. "How many of them has the park?"  
"Now there should be six raptors in the paddock."  
"Two drink, one jumps around... more of them aren't here!"  
"Let's go back to the feeding," Owen told her and expanded another of the squares.  
"Two pulling on a piece of meat. Two... and there are three, that's five. You said six, where is the sixth?"  
"I'm not a clairvoyant, move," he pushed her and began to quickly pass the shots. He saw no movement and began to fear that he already experienced a similar situation when the raptor separated from the others and went to investigate on his own. And he didn't like it at all. At that time, all the animals should also be by the water and he should have a clear path from the observation platform to the gate. But the one just waited for him and tried to attack him. It felt utterly crazy that he could go so far, that he was capable of it, but he really didn't see him. Although cameras didn't capture every corner, it was unlikely to single raptor to go to one of the non-captured corners of the forest, he observed, that this wasn't their behavior.

Then he saw it. Exactly what he was afraid of. Twisted wires just beside the gate, a gap large enough for a slim body.  
"Damn," slipped out of his mouth.  
"What? What do you see?" Jenna forced a better view on the monitor and when she found out what one of the cameras captured, she gasped.  
"He ran away..."  
"It looks like he did..."  
"No, it doesn't look like it! He did! He escaped! One raptor is free and who knows if the twisted fence can work! And it's just a bit of it!"  
"Jenna, don't be silly, we'll find him, I'll try chip signal if he has-"  
"Some stupid chip will not prevent him from eating me, Owen!"  
"Your hysteria won't, too!" he returned to her because scream had never helped in his concentration and he directly hated it since his ill-judged attempt to join the army.

"Sure, I'm just hysterical, who can't understand your cute pets, right! But remember that one of them escaped!"  
"It's probably the curious one who attacked me on a bike. Only he sometimes made his own surveys, the others hold the pack."  
"Well... even that! So he ran away because he learned your way! If someone gets hurt, it's your fault!"  
"Did I make that electricity failure?!" he couldn't hold it any longer and instead of focus on all raptor's chips straightened up and looked directly and hard into Jenna's eyes.  
"No, but you're the only weirdo who lives next to them! I'm going to report it and you pray!"  
Then Jenna ran from the cabin.

She definitely didn't want to show herself in the open area. But because of all the rage fueled by fear, she just thought about her radio left in the jeep and that she had to let someone else know. She couldn't believe that it really happened. She remembered very well what her parents told her about the first visit. The storm and the collapse of InGen park twenty years ago. But she simply couldn't admit that it could happen again in already established and functioning institution. Moreover, it was a bright and quiet day and it wasn't compatible with a disaster ambiance from Hollywood catastrophic movies. Plus, she's right in the shot just because of her stupidity and a sudden bout of hormones or something, what caused her beliefs that she could have a relationship with Owen.

Then she reached the jeep, stretched out on the dashboard for the radio, pressed the button for the connection, lifted her head to get out her hair from her face, and dropped the radio again.  
"O... Owen...?!"  
She saw a brown-green creature with bared teeth, strong hind legs and a long tail directly in front of her at a distance of about thirty meters. Raptor number six.  
Like in a slow motion, she watched him crouch and run and she couldn't move.

"Owen!" she screamed again and quite absurdly banged the jeep door. Anyway, it had no proper side windows, it wouldn't prevent th raptor from getting her. Her last hope was Owen, but when she dared a quick glance to the cabin, she didn't see him. She only flinched when the jeep shattered upon impact of raptor's body on the capote. Her screams then perished in the sound of the animal provoked by the smell of her fear and that, after what he headed once, and what he missed. A human. She could see the desire to get it in his eyes and her brain was completely stuck. All she could think about was that Owen let her die.

But Owen had no such intention. When she cried for the first time, he looked out of the window in alarm and froze in shock. He saw her in the jeep and when he turned in the direction of her terrified look, he saw a familiar creature ready to attack. But he kept the greatest possible calmness and immediately pounced for his rifle, that usually stood in the corner near the door. But he didn't see it there and there was another, more desperate scream outside. And upon the third one, more like a roar already, he heard a fear for life and the complete loss of self-control. He experienced it once. He saw a man who didn't want to die, but he knew that it's coming, and screamed the same way. And then he died. Now he wasn't going to allow it.

He, therefore, tried to think where the rifle was the last time. He carted it before the storm at the hotel and then... yes, next to his hammock!

"Nooo! No, no, nooo!" Jenna still screamed when raptor hit his head on the window, slid off the capote and decided for a side attack. She climbed to another seat at the last moment and then a toothed mouth snapped for her and raptor's feet tried to scramble up the door to have his prey more within his reach. Jenna couldn't resist, so she just tried to kick him as far as possible. She, again and again, brandished with her feet after his nose and throat, but the raptor was just more maddened.  
And when she finally hit him directly in the eye, he retreated and she curled up in the passenger seat and tried to breathe because she felt as if she wasn't breathing until now.

But raptor didn't give it up. There was a hiss, and the creature hopped on the roof frame. One step further, and he would break down and land directly on Jenna, who would quit her existence in a few seconds. She didn't know whether she breathed already, she didn't know whether she was still alive, everything stopped.

Until the sharp cry almost like a bark cut the air. "Hey!"  
Raptor turned after the sudden interruption and angrily hissed again. Owen ran against him with a rifle in his hand.  
"Hey! Come and get me!"  
The animal was crouched to another attack, this time with a new prey, and that was the moment which Owen waited for. He stopped, aimed and fired at exactly the moment when the raptor jumped.

The hit was absolutely precise and the animal should fall to the ground. However, the strike surprised the raptor and swung him, so he toppled on the side and fell through the roof into the jeep. And on Jenna.


	14. What Am I Doing Here?

Except that the raptor was helpless and dazed now.

"No! NO! GO AWAY! AHH!" Jenna's voice sounded from the jeep and Owen realized that Jenna was now somewhere under fifty kilos of a motionless meat. He quickly ran to her, opened the door, grabbed her and pulled her out. But she still struggled frantically and backed away from the jeep until he drew her to her feet and clasped.  
"It's alright, it's alright! It's over!"  
"H-h... he... it's... he's... did you kill him?!"  
"Put to sleep. It's over."

Jenna's face shone by a strong suspicion.  
"Don't worry. It lasts a long time. Now, I pull him out, okay? You go to the cabin and... are you all right?" he had to ask when he saw that she's still shaking and goggling on the jeep.  
"Jenna, go to the cabin. I'll handle it."

Bud she didn't listen to him, only made a few more steps away and vacantly watched him as he tried to maneuver the raptor out. He had to pull the tail and hind legs while trying not to hurt and cleat him to Jenna's displeasure and when a scaly body finally thud on the grass and half-open jaws clicked, Jenna gasped again and moved to the other side of the jeep by a large arch.  
"I have other darts here. If he moves, I'll immediately shoot new batch, don't worry," Owen tried to soothe her and wiped a sweat from his forehead. "Now let's go to the cabin. You need to sit down, drink something, calm down..."  
"No," she shook her head vigorously. "I'm going to the hotel."  
"You're in shock. And I understand that, but I can't let you drive."  
"No... I'm not staying here with... with you and your... your... mad darling, I want away! As far as possible!" she squeezed out of herself and hit his hand when he tried to catch her again and bring her to the cabin.  
"Leave me alone!"

Owen knew that before she would collect herself, he shouldn't resist too much. He also realized that she was seeing everything as his fault, and certainly wasn't able or willing to remain in his vicinity. Let alone near the raptor.  
"Well, at least I'll drive," he suggested conciliatory.  
"Watch him! And don't touch me!" she swung at him again, and got into the jeep. There she mechanically and without thinking ripped the remains of the roof, tossed them away and started up.  
"Jenna, wait! You can't go alone, you'll crash!"  
"At least I will not be eaten!" he heard and then, regardless of his prayers and her shock, just watched her to disappear.

When she got on the road, she saw one technician leaving the place where the hole at the gate could be, and noticed a functional warning light on another fence, but still couldn't put her feelings together, so she couldn't deduce that the park worked again.  
She simply drove to the hotel, let stand the jeep in front of it, ran up the tract for employees and to her room, slammed the door, tore out her clothes after which raptor still sprang up in her thoughts, and stood under the shower. Really hot shower. So hot to fill the bathroom with steam and see nothing at all. Neither herself.

Only then she slowly began to think again. She realized that she could see the lights, so the electricity worked. Velociraptor's asleep on the coast. Owen probably roused someone to care for him. And she's alive. Crisis averted.  
But it didn't have to be. She suddenly clearly saw like even such a little things were enough. So little and network dropped. So little and stronger showed up. So damn little and the whole civilization would be useless.

She leaned against the shower wall, tilted her head so water stream soaked her hair, and rubbed her hands over her face. She felt the hollow feeling again, the one which she experienced after the death of the Mosasaur young for the first time - What the hell am I doing here?

She hoped to fall asleep soon at least. She didn't want to think about anything or remember, and she was afraid that she would dream about everything anyway, so she wanted to fetch it up quickly. But she couldn't and was ripped out of her effort even more by knocking on the door.  
She didn't answer nor got up. She hoped that the concerned person might simply leave and think that she's not there. But it didn't happen.  
"Jenna? I know you're there, can I come in?"  
Again, no respond and she just buried her face in the pillow. What did he want?  
But he didn't give up even now and Jenna heard the door opening. So he rudely grabbed the door handle and tried his luck. And he was lucky because she'd forgotten to lock it!

"I'm sorry, but I had to see how you feel."  
"Great, can't you see?" she shouted at him from under a blanket, without looking in his direction.  
But this didn't discourage him. He walked slowly to the bed and sat on its edge. Jenna didn't move.  
"It will not repeat. The fences work and the hole is repaired."  
"That calmed me down then," she piped with a strong irony and pushed at least her face out of the blanket.  
"I'm sorry, really."  
"I thought you let me be killed. When you're gone so long."  
"I was looking for my rifle. I would never let you get killed. Unless you're my wife for twenty years, then I guess I would."

Jenna laughed a little nervous and then suddenly threw her arms around Owens' neck.  
"I was scared. Completely insane. He jumped on me and... and those teeth... and green... Did you know... Did you know that he has a mold?"  
"No, I didn't," Owen held her, stroked her back and let her babbling incoherently and describing what he saw very well by himself. He knew it had to come out. Actually, he was lucky that she communicated and didn't sit barricaded in the corner like a bundle of shaking nerves.

"So... what are you doing about them then?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, those raptors. What are you researching then? You didn't finish your telling."  
"What did I not finish?" he still didn't understand and was quite surprised that Jenna wanted to talk about Velociraptors after all.  
"Well, the other day, outside the restaurant. The radio interrupted us, remember?" but Jenna really didn't care what they're talking about. As she noticed, she couldn't sleep. And she didn't want to sit here in silence, she needed to use her brain, by any topic. And this occurred to her first, so she asked when she slowly let him go and laid down again.  
"Hm, I did. And what research am I doing about them? Well, you said I'm dromaeosaurologist. But my specialization is in prehistoric hunters in general. And predators at all, I think, that this way you can understand them best. And when I had the chance to go here, I didn't hesitate. Raptors still wouldn't be the part of the exhibition for some time so I could have undisturbed research."  
"But what kind of research?"  
"To begin mapping their development and behavior from birth to death. To which they are ideal because other animals have been influenced by the visiting rules."  
"And what is that for?"  
"I'm putting together a comparison with paleontological discoveries. Comparison of living animals and fossils and I'm trying to estimate how much the cloning and artificial breeding affect them. If it works, this could be extended to all, and then you could better predict their behavior in different situations."

"How it comes that you can sound so scientifically and look like a Neanderthal at the same time?"  
"I look like a Neanderthal?"  
"Sometimes. You look good after shaving," Jenna shrugged and ran her fingers over his chin.  
"I know you can't stay here, you have to take care of Ty, but can you at least wait until I fall asleep?" suddenly all the tiredness and sleepiness hit her. The shock slowly left, probably because of his presence and warmth, and she felt better and safer.  
"Definitely. Ty is on that whatever for children now," he said softly, hugged her protectively with one hand and let her rest. He didn't know why, but suspected that it's something she needed most. He also regretted what had happened and that the raptor attack took place just beside the cabin. And that it happened at all. He supposed that she would never completely stop giving him the blame. Maybe it was his fault. The raptor remembered him and he couldn't shut the possibility that he went on his trail. And he lived on the coast, he urged Jenna to ride with him, he took her into the cabin after the electricity failure, instead of go safely to the Center.

He wanted none of this. First, she got on his nerves, like all who were looking for him constantly and disturbing his work, but then he quite liked her disturbance and when they slept together, he definitely wanted to see her again and probably got used to her in his own way. She seemed vulnerable, fragile, firm, of course, but in need of protection.

But like she said, he couldn't stay all night. Or evening, because it technically was the afternoon. In the evening, when Jenna still slept calmly, he broke from her grasp and went to get Ty. And he planned to talk with som technician or another employee because the sudden failure was still on his mind. He'd never seen any power failure here. All the networks were carefully guarded, because everything that was needed to keep in order was too valuable and dangerous, and not only the employees but also the management and especially the owners of the park realized that.

Fortunately, he managed both pretty soon because he found Ty with Sorkin, who was in charge of the program with some other engineer.  
"Hi, Owen, where were you mooching?" Ty ran to him immediately, because it was quite late and he remained in the hall alone.  
"I'm sorry, maybe I'll tell you, but now wait a while. Sorkin, do you have a moment?" he said the technician and moved him aside.  
"What was it with the electricity?"  
"Unexpected failure. Visitors don't know about it and we managed everything, so no need to worry about it."  
"No need to worry. Do you know about the raptor?"  
"Yes, but you got him, and he's back..."  
"But before that, he almost killed Jenna Degler!"  
Sorkin blinked. "What?"  
"Yeah, one little step and he'd eat her alive so damn tell me what that blackout meant, it'd never happened here. And I'm not here for a week, Sorkin."  
"Well... officially it really was an unexpected failure, but... some engineers think that the network collapsed due to overload."  
"So it wasn't the storm, but the park itself?" Owen was little scared. And he knew that it didn't bode well. He had a clear experience that one small collapse in this case always foreshadowed worse one. Sooner or later.  
"They say it's a heavy burden for one tropical uninhabited island. But if I wasn't sure the park can handle it, I'd not be here."

But Owen didn't listen his assurances. So visitors didn't know anything and employees was now led to the conviction that it was a result of the storm and maybe some rain short-circuited the cable, which was now in a perfect order. How could he believe them when even some of the technicians suspected that it would be worse?

"You were with Jenna?" Ty fired at him a question when Sorkin, still convinced about the safety of the park, left, and Owen returned to the bike. He was lucky that he took it off from the jeep just after arriving at the cabin, otherwise, Jenna would leave with it and he would remain cut off until he begged the Center.  
"With Dr. Degler. And get on."  
"No, she told me to call her Jenna. Will you date even at home?"  
Owen took a breath, and stayed for a while and then exhaled. "Ty, get on."  
"After you tell me."  
"I don't know, this is probably the last thing I can deal with now."  
"And what else are you dealing with than your girlfriend?" Ty asked and Owen started to be annoyed. Sure, he dealt with Jenna. He was worried about her, he would prefer to be still in her room. But he surely didn't think about the future, let alone a future beyond the end of his research and homecoming.  
"Right now, too curious brother. How about writing an e-mail to mom and go fishing, let you calm down a little?"  
"You're not going to watch the raptors?"  
"Not today."  
"You said that you have to do it regularly to get some results. Even if you do not want to."  
"But not tonight," Owen repeated vigorously.  
"Something wrong?" Ty frowned.  
"Sometimes just... regularity drive out from the track," Owen said after a brief hesitation, waited until Ty hopped firmly behind him and caught him around the waist, and went to the old road to familiar turnoff only for authorized.


	15. Blackout 2

Jenna woke up when a proper darkness was outside the windows. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 2 a. m. And Owen wasn't with her, of course, but it didn't bother her because she herself told him to take care of his brother. Although she had to admit that she missed him. Just his presence made her sleep while she thought of being unable to close her eyes, and now it would be nice again. It was too early to get up, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Shadows, darker than dark, formed by furniture still transformed into the shape of the raptor in her eyes, behind the windows, she heard the non-existent clatter of dinosaur clawed feet and imaginary cry he rapped out when she tried to kick him, and the firm closed door seemed opening at every moment.

Therefore, she quickly lit the lamp on the bedside table, jumped out of her bed, locked it and, with sudden horror that now there is another raptor just behind her, turned back and nearly jumped the arrow under the cover. No, she was wrong. Owen's presence wouldn't be nice, it was needed.  
But she couldn't call him at 2 a. m. He mostly didn't respond even at 2 p. m. and now he had to sleep anyway. And she would wake up also Ty. But she surely knew that as soon as the sun would rise, she would be going to him. Although she didn't know how to overcome her fear of the forest road around the place where she found out that electricity didn't work, but she would be going.

But it also occurred to her in the morning, under what circumstances they said goodbye the previous day, how they fought and how she didn't really know what happened in the apartment. Stress blew out the details, which went out only with the sun's rays, and suddenly it seemed quite inappropriate to go and knock at his door. She should probably preserve at least some of the rules, pretend that she still knew what she's doing, not to be like an absolute hysterical or fearful hick, who accidentally found herself among the animals and scientists, even though she felt like one, and find some professional excuse.  
Therefore, she stopped in the Sea World first, where Pierce wasn't yet for once. After all, she couldn't be surprised this time. It was barely six and he certainly still slept, as well as the entire island, because the night tour ended at 1 a. m. and the morning tours ran every other day and took place yesterday.  
But what she could use as a case for the consultation?

She quickly turned on the camera and looked at all the scanned places. But she saw all three animals without signs of anything unusual, so this option fell out. Although... it seemed that the older female was still grieving and couldn't decide whether to pull herself together or die, so it would eventually be possible. Therefore, she downloaded the latest data from the chips and graphs evaluating their activity, snapped her laptop, stuck a paper to the Pierce's monitor saying 'I'm at Grady's, I needed a councel', went back into the jeep and went to the cabin on the coast without another stop.

She constantly looked around, accelerated whenever she passed a cluster of bushes or trees, and when she had to turn into the forest and ride around the fence, she forced herself to look forward and not to think that here it started and somewhere back the raptors are only by immense willpower. Although it wasn't too helpful. She literally went crazy the last part of the way, then she finally stopped in front of the cabin, jumped out of the jeep, didn't bother to knock, rushed in and when her eyes found Owen straightened with a surprise and a kettle of water in his hand, she didn't wait and threw her arms around his neck.

"What's going on?"  
"I need you!" then she paused and stepped back. "...As an expert. I have a couple of graphs and the Mosasaur seems sick to me, so if you could..."  
"You really want to solve the Mosasaur? Now?"  
"I just wanted a reason... actually, I'm scared to death and terribly necessarily need you. Where is Ty?"  
"Outside, he's poking something on the ground, plays the archeologist perhaps, why?"  
"Because I don't want him to show here now," she pushed him away from the table and forced him to bow down so she could kiss him.  
None of them noticed the voice coming from the radio buried somewhere in the depths of Owen's bag. It couldn't distract them, but a voice demanding for their attention was distinctly heard, as well as the words "Alert, we need you! It's serious!"

Carl Prescott, an employee who was in charge of technology and protested most of all when management marked the failure as a result of exceptional natural phenomena, watched helplessly crimson reports from all circuits on his computer. Just as he expected, the service life of electrical wiring wasn't endless under such rush and the network began to fall. Now, every external device on the island reported problems. And when he immediately wanted to crank up the Safe Mode and run alarm, the sirens, after a one impossibly short second, only buzzed, calmed down and only the hotel and main building indicators flickered on the monitor as a pair of isolated functioning points. Carl remembered an interview with Ian Malcolm, what InGen knocked off of the table twenty years ago and just five years later, all the TVs were fighting for it.  
"Shit, God help us," he made the sign of the cross, pushed his chair back from the table and ran into the main room of the Center. He also hastily summoned all who could receive his urgent call on his way.  
"This will turn out badly, very badly," he grumbled and at the same time, as a proof of his words, Tyrannosaurus roar came from afar.

Curious Dilophosaurus, which fought a battle at a distance with little Microraptor a few days ago, sat near the fence separating his and raptors paddocks again. Waiting for some pray. He could hunt here easily and well.  
But then he heard a sort of sizzle. Strange and certainly inappropriate. He got up, bristled and opened his fan around his neck and prepared to attack. No enemy appeared, but something crackled again. He was upset that he couldn't see a source of the provocative sound, and so he spit a venom spray ahead. He only hit the fence, but that's actually the only real enemy, and, confused and frightened by unfamiliar sounds and special tension in the air, he attacked it.  
Nothing happened. He didn't get a shock, he wasn't tossed back and the wires stretched between columns soon succumbed to his sharp teeth.

"What do you mean, can't crank up? We checked all wiring after the storm!" Daniel Carmichael, director of all the Jurassic World and currently representative of all shareholders on the island, shouted.  
"But it went down, they're overloaded! I told you, I was not the only one who said it, but you brushed it aside, and now it's here!" Prescott replied angrily.  
"So send somebody, let it immediately kicks up in the field! At the main sources!"  
Prescott just desperately shook his head. "That's not a good idea."  
"But yes, it's the only way to crank it up again. And we do it that way. Send technician to the main source and then to the connectors and circuit breakers! Make it back in order!"  
No one could tell no to the Director. They had no choice but to simply try to solve the situation as well as during the failure after the storm and hope that everything would start up again on track in a minute. But Prescott doubted it and he wasn't alone. Such big failure simply couldn't be managed without a loss. But the question remained, what loss would it be.

Jenna unceremoniously slammed Owen against the wall and literally ripped his green shirt away. Then she threw herself at him again, kissed him and let his hands get under her shirt. She needed to forget everything, needed to relieve and feel not only fear and tension. She had to have him, here and now, to have his attention, to feel it, to harmonize in a single headless rhythm until the world would disappear.

Tyrannosaurus roared again somewhere in the distance and a long wail of a group of Brachiosaurus joined. Then camera with additional solar power took two Deinonychus attacking ineffective fence and sent the image to the Center, which, thanks to its own generators, still worked. Something was happening and they felt that, Prescott was sure. And even more that they would solve nothing. Then his radio cracked.  
"The circuits for the main enclosure are blown out, I can't fix it without a complete shutdown!"  
And in another channel:  
"I can't cast it on, it needs a restart of the entire circuits!"  
And here it is, Prescott thought. Even the Director would have to understand that they were all screwed.  
And then it hit him completely. It's feeding time. The majority of animals in the paddocks didn't have the possibility to find food and they had no chance to catch something big enough for large carnivores at all. But due to the failure, the automatic system failed and no delivery was finished. Add the unusual behavior of the fence in the moment of overloading and that they began to be hungry and anxious. And now, when there's nothing to hold them? They would look for food themselves!

"A... Alert!" he picked up the phone because in the main buildings internal network functioned, and called the Director. "Alert! Technicians are unable to cast the net up, somewhere it's burnt and animals..." he swallowed heavy and significantly.  
"Animals what?"  
"Animals suspect something. And they're hungry."  
"And you can not put fences into work?"  
"Not without a complete reconstruction."  
"So even predators aren't held by anything?" The director made sure, even though he knew the truth.  
"No."  
"Get the staff to the Center. Now. Order an evacuation!"


	16. Evacuation

Tyrannosaurus was really hungry. The regular supply of feed didn't come and since this morning, he hunted nothing. He had to eat. He wanted to eat. But his paddock was desperately empty.  
He desperately ran over from one end to the other. His irritation grew even more that the rest of the massive branch cut his thigh yesterday. He was hungry. He was angry. And he needed a prey.  
And then he felt it. The sweet smell of flesh and blood, not far from here. In a noisy and uncomfortable electrifying place where he'd never went. But now it was quiet and peaceful and completely empty except the technician who was returning from a nearby nodal point to the jeep.  
He ran. Nothing could stop him. He passed the fence, as if it was paper. And roared.

Jenna prevented her scream by bitting her lip tightly and dug her nails into Owen's back. But he didn't push her, too unfocused and too paralyzed by a stormy wave that ran a moment later through his body, nor protested. He pressed her tight too much, too, and pushed her back against the rough wooden wall, because they didn't bother with such trivia as unpacking the sleep bags. When Owen managed to take down Jenna's work shirt and chinos, he picked her up, pushed to the wall as she did with him before, and made her forget her own name.

"What's happening? Why are we called? What kind of problem Prescott spoke the hell about?!" Claire threw herself on the first caretaker, who she saw in the hallway. But he just shrugged.  
"It's probably related to the fact that the connection with other buildings doesn't work, isn't it?"  
"I noticed, but why? What's the matter? Another failure? They don't need us to do this, I don't have time, a new units just arrived into our lab and..."  
"But this failure isn't solvable during operation, the island is no longer safe," a deep, gravelly voice of another man in common non-offroad clothes, therefore, one of the technician, cut her off.  
"What?!"  
"The evacuation will be ordered, we must gather all employees first, get visitors away and pack it here, then they solve it," he said.  
"Like..." Claire stopped and counted the time that would take to get all the visitors to the port even if the island had called for backups and evacuation would take place in the air, and how much the danger would increase. So she decided.  
"The units!" she exclaimed, quickly turned and raced down the hallway out of the main building of the Center.

Technician, which just checked the wire for pterodactyl aviary and found that no electricity flowed to the fence or lighting, drove towards the Center. He tried to get his colleagues what should be in the field along the way, and increasingly stronger panic grew in him when he heard the only one - after checking Stegosaurus and Triceratops fences. Others didn't answer, and when he took all the remains of his courage scraped from the deepest conscience and turned to the border of Tyrannosaurus paddock, where his best friend should work on repairing, he found only his empty jeep.  
"Dingo!" he shouted his shortened name - Domingo. But there was no answer.  
"Dingo, are you here?!"  
Again, nothing. Actually nothing human, because the sound that he heard wasn't human and froze him in place precisely for enough time to realize that he needed to get away. Very far.  
"Dios mio, Dingo, may the God be with you!" he whispered when he suddenly floored the pedal and took off.

While in the Center, where Sorkin had just arrived after his patrol around the main circuit breakers and connections, a genuine chaos was awakening. All receptionists and other hotel employees were running around the corridors, banging on the doors and calling guests who didn't pay attention to the announcement to immediately wrap necessary things and gather in the lobby and dining room, calling all the people scattered around the main buildings, above that the majority of them rebelled because they refused to leave without all their belongings, children began to be annoyed, spaces filled, and no one wanted to really admit what was happening.

Several ladies in expensive summer dresses with handbags at the bar mutually discussed how tremendous it was to be so early out of bed, a group of men smoked in front of a building and two annoyed families were arguing with security that if they paid admission to the museum, either they visit it or the park would return the money, and said, that they weren't interested about some commands about gathering. And of course, everything was accompanied by a huge escalating noise and Sorkin, when he ran through a puff of smoke and stood on the tiles in the hall, felt like he fell into the rock concert in the middle of New York.  
But then he quickly oriented, began to make his way through the crowd, tried not to stumble of travel bags and suitcases hastily packed according to the instructions, and pruned his way to the counter space for employees, where he hoped to find someone more competent than angry tourists.

"What's going on? How does it look?" he asked the first one who came across, and it was a young girl in a uniform of hotel employees, whose name had he never known, and perhaps he saw her for the first time in his life.  
"All guests are told to gather in the lobby to get further information."  
"I'm from the Park, Dearing's assistant."  
"Oh, huh, well... I have a report that they didn't manage to restore the safety of the island and guests will be evacuated. Is that true?" she sobered a little and her face reflected fear when she found out she didn't speak with a guest.  
"Probably."  
"So dinosaurs can run and..."  
"Nothing will happen. We have a start advantage, everyone's working on it. Just stay calm and help people. We have helicopters, boats, everyone will be gone in time," he tried to calm her, even though he didn't find out a lot of new details. After all, anybody probably really knew anything. The fence didn't work even in the most dangerous animal's paddocks and some technician still didn't return at all. He had no report from Tyrannosaurus, Dilophosaurus or from raptors. And then he realized something else.

"Oh God... again," Jenna only managed to breathe out when she slowly dropped her legs from Owen and shakily stood up to them.  
"Not now, Ty can rush here at any moment."  
Owen, meanwhile, rested with his hands on the wall, because he felt a little weak in his knees. And wasn't able to hold Jenna much longer.  
"And you can't again, anyway, admit it," she prodded him with a smile, without realizing what was happening just a few kilometers away. Without realizing that the bestial roar didn't resonate her head only because of her arousal.  
"You'd be amazed."  
"Okay, but next time I'm up and you will be amazed."  
"I can't wait," he smiled at her and then noticed frantically flashing radio through the bag fabric. It was muted by it, that's why they didn't hear anyone who would request for them, but this didn't seem discouraging for the calling one.


	17. Later There's Running And Screaming

_**We are almost in the end. And I have a note about Claire. You maybe think, that she is too bitchy. Too evil. Well, she should be. As I said in the first chapter, all this went out before the movie. Before we knew more about the movie and I had no information about Claire. So I chose her as one of the villains. There is Wu in her place in the movie.**_

* * *

"Dr. Dearing, all employees should help with the evacuation of visitors in the area of the main courtyard!" Sorkin shouted on a woman with long legs in strappy sandals unusually fast wobbling to a heliport.  
"And let investments worth millions at the mercy?!" but Claire did not turn and he noticed that she was holding a large silver cases in both hands. He knew that they were specially designed for the transfer of genetic material and noticed that the pilot held two similar ones, placed them in a shipping space and then jumped into the cockpit of a helicopter.  
"Lives are more important than research," he tried to catch up her quickly, but she, in anticipation that her flight would be complicated or equal to impossible, quickly climbed to the cases.  
"Yes? Do not say," she grinned and slammed the door. Then Sorkin just saw her to give the pilot the order to start and watched the helicopter peeling off the ground from a safe distance.

That bitch. That damn, rotten and cowardly bitch. He did not care what she would do with all samples what she took, but she basically stole an entire helicopter and now warmed her rescued ass in it. The only thing what was she really worried about. While eight people might be stacked up into it! - Right, due to how many visitors was on the island, it was almost nothing, but if the animals really could run away, eight was still better than one. Especially if he could be among the eight. But then he just shook his head, returned to his jeep, and grabbed his radio again.

"Prescott, that bitch swiped four bags of material and a helicopter!" he shouted before the recipient could report.  
"Who?"  
"Dearing! She just flew away, we have one helicopter less."  
"Damn. We sent an SOS to the mainland now, but who knows how long it will take? It's declared the highest alert level, everyone has to go to buildings, security guards the area, most of the animals are still in their territories, due to my monitor moves only Tyrannosaurus and-"  
"Tyrannosaurus?" Sorkin didn't let the technician finish. "Only Tyrannosaurus? How many people are dead?!"  
Prescott just sighed, annoyed.  
"We all have to gather in the main courtyard of the buildings. There will be an evacuation to heliport and port, both places are out of paddocks while the armed unit arrives from the coast. Who will not be in place, risks staying here. I quit!"

Sorkin growled in anger. He didn't find out anything, in fact Prescott probably just repeated the phrase they proclaimed to visitors to keep them calm. Although they certainly didn't say that animals were essentially free. But he was an employee and was definitely more interested in the Tyrannosaurus. If this one escaped, at least one fence was damaged and inoperable. And also - there was nothing that could smell the prey better.

"Okay, they probably already gave up," Owen grinned when he took radio exactly in the moment when it stopped blinking and no one answered. Jenna quickly put on everything that Owen stripped off of her.  
"As if you were ever interested. Do not respond is perhaps your personal characteristic. As Iron Man in movies refuses to take the papers, you refuse to answer calls, huh?"  
"So you're saying that I'm like Iron Man?"  
Jenna narrowed her eyes into slits and x-rayed his whole body.  
"Well..."  
"I'd rather don't want to hear the answer," Owen shook his head and went looking for a new shirt because Jenna ripped in a burst of passion his old one, what he wore.

He was fine. Actually, he was great. He found by a quick glance, that Ty still had no idea what'd just happened, and examined something intently about ten yards from the cabin on the cliff. He was pleasantly destroyed because of the time he kept Jenna in the air, just rested against the wall, and she seemed contentedly and still had red cheeks. And even silence, that hung now between them, was not awkward.  
But then she broke it when she slipped her gaze from him to the table.

"Hey, they did not give up," she said, and picked up the radio, again frantically saying that someone asked its owner.  
"So what's going on?"  
"Where's Grady?" she heard a quite inclusion answer of the caller.  
"He refuses to answer, so I take it for him, what's going on?" she said with a laugh. She really was in a very good mood. Just did not know that it would last only for about five following seconds.  
"You both have to go to the main courtyard immediately! The evacuation is processing, everyone must leave the island, a power failure!"  
"Failure? Hey, wha... like fences don't work or anything else?! And we have to go... we are at the other end of the island! Half an hour through the wilderness!"

But before she could hear anything else, Owen literally ripped the radio from her hand.  
"How many animals are out there?"  
"Tyrannosaurus. He broke down the fence and we have no connection with the technician, who checked it."  
"Where are you?" Owen asked again, objectively and vigorously.  
"At the main tour route, we are waiting for the rest of the technicians in the field, then we are going to join the others, you have... ha..."

Then his nervous speech turned to scream. Owen dropped the radio because of fright, but he could still hear his yelling and other men's scream in the background. And he would bet that something else sounded somewhere. Something inhuman.


	18. Left Behind

**_The last chapter is here! Thanks for reading, I hope my not the best translation didn't spoil the story much for you, and that you enjoyed it as much as me._**

* * *

He looked at Jenna, who returned his gaze in horror.  
"How do we get there?"  
Owen took a breath, but she ignored him.  
"How do we get... the main tour route leads to the crossing, we have to go through it, how do we get there? There's a Tyrannosaurus, Tyrannos... he'll kill us, we can't go there, how are we going there?!"  
"We're not going."  
"We're not going? We don't go? We'll be here and wait until they find us themselves?! Until they eat us?!" she exclaimed half angry and half terrified.  
"Tyrannosaurus won't go here. You stay in the cabin with Ty. I'll take the bike and I'll go to them, just to know-"  
"NO! You can't go there, we can't part, he'd kill us!" she screamed so loudly, that now Ty finally noticed that something was happening and ran into the cabin.  
"What's going on?"  
But Jenna ignored him and continued to raise her voice with growing nervousness.

"You don't know at all... you... it's like then! They told me! Pieces of people, blood, scream, what do we do?!"  
"Calm down. We are safe here yet. It's just a Tyrannosaurus, right? He will not go into the territory of foreign predators and there are almost no paddocks in this end of the island. I'll just check this out, find out by what how were they attacked, I have to see it and then-"  
"Owen? What are you talking about? What about Tyrannosaurus?" Ty finally started to demand a proper attention. He didn't understand yet what happened, but he sensed that it's bad. Very bad.  
"Electricity failed. We have to get out of here because they have problems with fences and probably can't fix it right now. But keep calm, Ty, we'll get out of here."  
"But..." it seemed that even Ty shared Jenna's concerns, moreover, mixed with his children's imagination.  
Owen put his hands on brother's shoulders and knelt to him.

"No, no but, I'm going to check whether they are injured, someone has to get to them, and then we'll get out of here!" he said emphatically.  
"You're not normal. You're a complete moron, but I'll not let you go there, it's... it's suicide!" Jenna interjected again. But Owen wasn't listening. He let Ty, straightened and headed for the door.  
"Owen!"  
"Wait here. Nothing happens, I'll be right back."  
"You let us here just to blow? Unarmed?"Jenna gasped, almost tearfully. She felt that her fear was too big to just scream and keep herself. Therefore, she was a step from crying.  
That stopped him.

"Tyrannosaurus won't come here. I swear. I let you my taser. It's not much, but it'll be only a while."  
He hesitated a moment, thought whether he rather should let his rifle to Jenna and Ty, but then decided that he would be more in danger on the road and he was also the one who could get them out, so he put it over his shoulder.  
"That's not enough!" Jenna ran after him and grabbed his arm. So tightly that it was clear that she didn't intend to let him go.  
"We can handle it," but he jerked her and turned, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. Then, before she could fully collect herself and respond, ran out of the door and got on the bike in front of the cabin. Behind him, he heard only her swearing like that if he yearned to be ripped alive so much, she could do it alone, and Ty's whistle.

"Grady! Hey, Grady! "  
But before he could start and go out, a jeep rolled out of the forest into the clearing and assistant Sorkin wildly waved at him from the front seat.  
"Halt! Stop! We have an emergency situation! What the hell were you doing, I tried to reach you! Animals!" he shouted at him and tried to stop him.  
"I know, Tyrannosaurus. Probably attacked several technicians, I'm going to go there," Owen nodded and even didn't get down.  
"Crap, it's no longer true, far more of them disappeared, Dilophosaurus and some of the runners and who knows what else," Sorkin waved his hand as if it was his last charge.  
"Damn, so quickly?" that already made Owen slow and start thinking more. If not only Tyrannosaurus was out, it was probably much bigger stupidity to go. But he couldn't leave possibly injured survivors out there.  
"They haven't food when deliveries don't work. So they're looking! The evacuation is organizing, they called military to ensure safety during the transfer, that bitch Dearing stole some samples and a helicopter, Director already packed his ass too, and if we're not leaving immediately and don't catch the first damn boat, we can be in a proper trouble because-" Sorkin interrupted his half-frightened, half desperately "everything escalated over my head" disordered speech, when he heard the echo of another animal roar.

He imagined what could just happen. He imagined Tyrannosaurus ran into some other vulnerable groups and made a bloody feast. But he had no idea that the reality was far worse. A pair of Allosaurus didn't only crash through the fence of their paddock, but also over the wall and ran into the cordon of armed men.

Those terrified soldiers immediately began to shoot the animals by live ammunition, although assistant director originally sharply ordered tranquilizer darts. But the more help was needed, and the more men arrived on the island, the less regulation was someone obeying. None of them was going to prioritize life of hungry genetic experiments before their own and management soon realized that the loss of several million would be much less painful for them than court about billions in compensation. Though, even that was impossible to avoid.  
Because Allosaurus didn't respond on shooting as exercised soldiers were used to from enemies. Few nifty shots slowed one of the females and she probably was about to succumb to them, but the second one just ran with a greater vigor and ferocity and snapped after the closest men. Successfully. The next moment she lifted one of them into the air for a bitten leg.

"So what the hell are you saying? That I'm not going anywhere because we have to go? A bit of an oxymoron, isn't it?" Owen snapped angrily to Sorkin.  
"If you responded, I wouldn't be here at all! Now I don't know what was happening for half an hour when I had to go here, so... if we want to get out alive, we have to try it! But all at once! If your monsters are really outside, so..." Sorkin shrugged in all-saying gesture. Large animals? Yes, it could be handled. Their presence was recognizable from afar and because of the huge number of visitors, there should be enough time to arrive at the port or heliport on time even if they had to hide and evade. But the raptors? Too stealthy, too smart, too many to rely on the avoiding. Let alone with the rest of the predators.

"I'll see how they stand. If I see them safely in the paddock, I'm going to look after those technicians. If I don't find them on the cameras..." he stopped and turned to the cabin.  
"Ty! Pack everything, now!"  
"We are already packing, otherwise, I'd have to go and grab your head!" Jenna said instead his brother. She was absolutely desperate. Convinced that they were trapped and that this time the curious raptor would definitely get one's money's worth and it still would remain enough for all his friends. Or for anything else what would arrive here sooner or later after it got tired of fresh supplies at the Center and port.

"Come on, come on," Sorkin urged Owen into the cabin, where scared Jenna and timid Ty were. Not that he wasn't afraid, but he couldn't imagine as vividly as she how a dinosaur massacre could look like. No one told him what he was passing through while he himself was in a blissful ignorance at home and made a puzzle with grinning Albertosaurus. Because he had never been in such situation.  
"Sorkin, what's happening, how does it look?" therefore, she snapped at the technician.  
"Bad, it's enough?" he wasn't in a mood to repeat from where he didn't get the message, how many animals probably fled, how it was with cessation of supplies of food and how many people he heard to bring out the last scream in their life. Additionally, he looked at the little boy and decided that he definitely didn't need to hear any of it.

Jenna began nervously move her fingers over her forehead, maybe rather rub it. It occurred to her that if she didn't go for Owen because of such stupid thing like sex, if they didn't jump on each other like out of their senses, if they immediately responded, they would already be halfway away from the island. Or at least, Ty could. Instead, they now stood here helplessly and entire wild island divided them from a rescue.

"And what are you doing here? We have to leave now, haven't we?!"  
"I wanna check where the raptors are, just to be sure," Owen replied.  
"Fuck, Owen! We are fighting for our necks and the only thing you are thinking about, are still your stupid raptors?!"  
"I wanna know if they're far enough, you are really going to be hysterical again?!" he said in the same tone, and just like upon the first blackout, looked hard into her eyes. But this time, he didn't stand it. He stepped back from the laptop and his look softened when he saw the tears on her cheeks.  
"Sorry, I just... I need to know how much time we have. I'll get you out of here."  
Jenna bit her lip and nodded. She didn't want to let them know how much she was on the edge but couldn't hold it.  
Owen finally hit on shots from self-powered cameras and quickly inspected everything he could. But he didn't see them. He breathed little shaky.

"What? Do you see them?" Sorkin, who stood behind Ty at the door, asked.  
"No."  
"That one... but he knows the way here..." Jenna stared at him. How long were they out of the paddock? How long was he undoubtedly on the way again? And was he going to take the rest of the pack?  
"We're going. Right now. Ty, take a bag. Sorkin, all from your jeep. Jenn, from yours," Owen left with no choice. If raptors weren't on the scene, they weren't in their paddock. They knew the way to escape and no matter how anxious he was about leaving technicians without help, he would certainly expose all the three people here to the same fate. And it couldn't happen.  
"Wait, we aren't going to the port, or what?" Jenna said, and looked at him like he was crazy. Like Sorkin did.  
"You'll see why I live here on the coast," Owen winked, grinned, walked out of the cabin and over to where the trailer without wheels with a hidden generator stood. But he didn't go inside, just continued on behind it.

Jenna ran after him and her jaw almost dropped with surprise when she saw him pulling out gas cans and put them on the bottom of the hidden anchored motor boat. And then she hysterically but merrily laughed.  
"You have a boat!"  
"Sure," he replied with a smile, too, "I said that I like fishing. We have enough gasoline to the territorial waters of Costa Rica. There we can manage to connect with the mainland. And if we're lucky, we sail up to the coast."  
"I hate you. And love so much!" she exclaimed and immediately ran to the jeep, to pull out everything they could possibly need. Although it would be hard to reconcile with the fact that all her beloved things were staying in the hotel and if they'd fail to cope somehow with the situation, at the mercy, and she'd probably never see them again, but she understood that life was more important. And her laptop was on the seat of her jeep at least. Sorkin then added his own rifle, radio, knife, two blankets and a bottle of water to this, while Owen quickly threw his own blankets, clothing and equipment into the barrel as he did before the storm, except for the fact that not as neatly because they rushed.

Meanwhile, Jenna with Ty, once they put the bag and few things she bore, remained to wait in the boat. She felt much more hopeful. Her heart pounded with adrenaline and also quite optimism, but she was still worried, especially when the other two didn't finish yet.  
"Wow. This is crazy, huh?"  
"But we are safe now. They... they... we'll be gone before they find us. And sea animals can't get away, it's good," Jenna calmed herself rather than the boy.  
"But what about other people?"  
"They'll take care of them... you heard, the army arrives. But the important thing is, we'll get away."  
"Do you think that Tyrannosaurus... ate someone?" Ty asked cautiously.  
"I don't..." she wanted to lie but realized that she couldn't. That there was no longer a place for something like that. "Yes. I think... it ended very badly. You know... once it's happened and people died. My parents were here and barely escaped. I didn't think that it'll happen again..." she took a deep breath and looked out to the sea before the boat. Apparently, they were safe. Every minute, they would be heading off. But the others? How many people would die this time? Wasn't it possible to avoid this? Really avoid? Was the second attempt just another huge crap?

"We can handle it with Owen."  
"Yeah. With Owen, yeah. "  
"Do you really love him?" he asked innocently.  
Jenna bowed her head and had to smile. Then she looked at Ty again, but instead of answering she heard a thud next to her, as Sorkin stood the barrel at the bottom, and interrupted them.

"So, it's all here? Grady, shall we?" he shouted at Owen, who still stood on the shore and watched. He just breathed to answer, when suddenly, in silence unbreaked by any animal roar for a while, they heard a familiar sharp hiss and rustle of leaves.  
At the same place as last time, slender animal with a long tail appeared. Raptor number six. But this time, not alone. Beside him one more emerged and one more a few meters further.  
Owen didn't wait for the other tree, immediately triggered the boat and began to push it farther from shore.  
Raptors ran.

"Come on! Come on!" panic returned into Jenna and she was ready to jump out and help him, but Owen already pulled himself to the others on board, and without saying a word, with a determined expression, jerked the starter. The engine roared, Owen jumped behind the control panel and the boat set off. At the same time, raptors ran to the shore.

Their prey escaped even for the last time.

Jenna leaned against the side of the boat with a huge relief and put an arm around Ty's shoulders. They were rescued. They really did it. It no longer mattered, how would the island end, it didn't matter how many soldiers would arrive and if helicopters and ships would land on time. They headed off, the only things left behind were choppy waves and an angry call of raptor whose upright, sunlit silhouette on the shore quickly disappeared from their sight.


End file.
